Everything
by nomad.eco
Summary: "I can't give everything. I probably never would. Well, why would I? When you have become my everything. I just can't simply give you, can I?" NXM.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story.**

**Hope you'll read and enjoy...**

**Chap1 here...**

* * *

"_I am a businessman. A successful business man, I may say. It has always been in our family's blood. It was not only success that runs through my veins, beauty runs through it too. I have everything. From riches to women, I can find them anywhere. People call me "the perfect man". I call myself…NATSUME HYUUGA."_

"This person is quite famous, don't you think Hotaru?" a brunette girl said as she was holding a magazine in her hand.

"He's everywhere. From mags to newspapers to television." She continued.

"I suggest that you stop talking to yourself and eat that food in front of you." Her best friend said.

"Okay. Okay." She said.

"_Hotaru is still the same, ever since we've lived together when we were in college and ever since childhood." She thought, pouting._

Imai Hotaru and Sakura Mikan went to college together. They were best friends since they were little and together too, they left their province. They went to the big city to study.

"If you won't hurry up, I'll leave you. I don't want to be late for work." Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan quickly ate the food and readied herself up for she knows her best friend meant what she said.

Ever since they've graduated, they have gotten good jobs for they weren't so bad workers at all. Hotaru works as a researcher in a famous technology company while Mikan is a secretary of the Yumiko Company.

* * *

Mikan's POV

My day was the same as usual. Picking up calls, writing up schedules, brewing coffee for Mr. Yumiko (my boss) and getting scolded for having the coffee too strong. That is so normal for me everyday.

"MIKAN!"

"Yes, sir?"

"What is this?" throwing the cup of coffee to the floor.

"I'm so sorry sir." I said. _"WAAAH! I have another mess to clean up." I thought._

I left his office as soon as I can but today was much better. He did not spill the cup of coffee on me. I really dislike him. Always getting on my nerves, if only he wasn't my boss and I don't need the money, I would have left my job. Thank God, for his brother, Mr. Arata Yumiko, a total opposite of his elder brother, he can make my day better.

Arata would usually smile at me as he would enter his brother's lair, knowing that his brother had a bad day and threw it all to me. He isn't demanding as his brother and uses the words: please and thank you, which his brother never learned.

The clock chimed. Time to go home. I quickly packed my things before my boss could give me a task that needs to be finished quickly.

End of POV

* * *

He looked at the time, past 9 and there he was, still working. He didn't feel hungry or tired. He's used to it anyway.

After seeing all the work and felt quite satisfied, he left. He went home and turned the lights on. He threw his coat on the sofa and checked his telephone for any messages. The messages were nothing important until a familiar voice spoke, "Hi, Natsume. It has been a long time. I am coming home tomorrow, umm…about 10 am. Well, I just called to inform you. See you." .

"Well, I guess my best friend's coming home." He said, finishing the soda in his hand.

He washed himself and dropped himself to bed.

It has been a long day and a busy man always deserves a rest.

_RING! RING!_

"What the…" He smashed the alarm clock.

He felt like he just slept for 1 hour and there goes the stupid alarm clock. Too bad, its end has come.

* * *

"What time is it?" a sleepy head woke up.

Then suddenly,

1…

2…

3…

"WHAT!?"

"I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late…" she kept repeating this line and as she thought, Hotaru already left her.

She took a quick breakfast… correction, a super quick breakfast and ran for work and as I mean ran, I meant it literally.

She arrived late but it was okay since her boss wasn't in yet.

She sighed, "Thank God." She sat smiling even though she was late for work she had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

She was right. Today was really a good day. Her boss didn't come for work so there was no scolding, throwing and cleaning up to do. Yipee! How happy she was.

Today too, she was able to chat happily with her officemates and friends during breaks. She was also able to eat properly with no need to hurry. What a day!

It was already 6 pm and that signaled that it is time to go home. She packed her things with no haste and she was even able to hum a tune.

On the way home, since it was such a good day, she decided to stop at a pastry shop and bring home some dessert.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Mikan. Strawberry cake?"

"As usual." She said happily.

"You seem to be in a quite good mood." The pastry man said, smiling.

"Yep! Today was a very good day that I haven't experienced…"

A man cut her talk.

"Strawberry cake." He simply said. Then he gave Mikan a glance then smirked.

"Wha…" Mikan can only say. Her mouth opened.

"Is there a problem?" he asked and this time he was looking her in the eye.

She can't help notice his eyes. They were crimson, very rare and beautiful. She just looked at his eyes in awe. Mikan can't also help but noticed his tone, a very confident and proud tone. She was about to say something when the pastry man handed her, her strawberry cake. She was about to take it but the man quickly took it.

"Excuse me," she finally said, getting her composure. "but that cake is mine."

He stopped for a while then said, "Do you know who I am?" he asked her, again with the very confident and proud tone.

Mikan just looked at him curiously thinking, _"he looks quite familiar"_ but eventually she said, "No sir. But I think you are very rude." With that Mikan took the cake from his hand and left.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Did you like it?**

**Feel free to review...**

**Hope you'll read the other chaps...**

**Thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chap2...**

**Hope you'll enjoy...**

* * *

He can't believe what he heard. This woman here said, he was rude.

Mikan was waiting outside the pastry shop for a taxi, maybe. Then, the man came out with a cake in hand.

He smirked again. Mikan trying her best to ignore was getting annoyed with his smirk. Just then, a strong wind blew and up went Mikan's skirt.

She heard him say, "Polka dots". It took her a couple of seconds to realize what he meant then it hit her.

"PERVERT!" she shouted, as the man drove away with his expensive car.

"It was supposed to be a good day until that rude pervert came." She said to herself.

She went home annoyed and angry at the man and herself. If only she wasn't in much hurry last morning that she forgot to wear under shorts or something.

* * *

He can't help but laugh at the thought of the woman he met at the pastry shop, very interesting actually.

"_My day was usually so normal. She made it quite different." He thought._

He drove to the place agreed. When he arrived, there were already many people in the restaurant.

He went in and as he expected, girls began gawking at him and why wouldn't they? He is the Natsume Hyuuga. He just ignored them which he was totally good at.

"Natsume." A blond man said.

"Ruka."

"How are you?" Ruka asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine too. You seem quite happy today."

"Hn." and a smirk .

"Still the same Natsume. Not telling me everything." Ruka smiled.

Then a waiter came and asked for their orders.

There were talking and sharing about things and stuffs trying to catch up with each other. Although, Ruka was the one sharing the most.

After dinner, Natsume left quickly for he noticed girls were waiting outside and Ruka just gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Hi, Natsume" a girl flirtatiously said.

Natsume just ignored her and quickly went to his car and drove straight to his apartment.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru ate dinner with Mikan blabbering about what happened in the pastry shop. But Hotaru ignored her and just focused on her dinner and the television.

"Hotaru! Why aren't you listening to me?" she asked pouting and still was ignored.

She watched the television together with Hotaru when Mikan suddenly shouted, "!?"

"What? Don't suddenly shout like that and I don't understand you." Hotaru irritatingly said.

"I thought Natsume Hyuuga was a great man because many people respected him even though he sounds proud on mags and news but he isn't. He is just a rude pervert who tried to take my cake and peek at my…" she stopped and looked at Hotaru.

"Sorry. Talking too much." Mikan was about to leave when Hotaru suddenly pulled her shirt.

"You are not telling me something." She said.

"Umm…it's just nothing Hotaru." Mikan nervously said with a nervous laugh. With that, Mikan left.

"_Whatever you are not telling me, I am going to find out about it anyway." Hotaru thought evilly._

"_That was so close. I almost told Hotaru that he saw my undies." Mikan sighed._

The following day, Mikan made sure she didn't wake up late because she didn't want what happened yesterday to happen again.

When she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, there she saw an empty platter of her strawberry cake.

"_Waaah! Hotaru ate them all and didn't even leave a single slice for her. She is so mean." Mikan cried mentally._

Mikan drank fresh milk and ate a piece of bread while silently crying over her strawberry cake.

Hotaru woke up a little later after Mikan and Mikan just looked at her with her puppy eyes and Hotaru already knew what it meant. She just laughed inside, evilly.

"_It's because you didn't tell me." Hotaru thought._

* * *

Natsume ate his strawberry cake for breakfast and he can't help think about that woman, a working woman still wearing polka dot panties.

He went to work with a good mood because he had quite nice thoughts since the morning. He even walked in to his office without scolding off the girls gawking at him. That's not normal for him.

It was all good and even his best friend noticed it too. Ruka visited Natsume to see if he was doing well with managing the business. He was amazed to see how Natsume perfectly managed it. Everything was going well.

"The business seems to be doing well."

"Of course." Natsume said proudly.

"Did something good happen?" Ruka asked him curiously.

"Just nothing. Maybe it is because of the cake."

Ruka looked at his office and looked at his plaques. He noticed a picture frame. Then his smile, faded. He looked at Natsume sadly who was looking at the window, smiling or not.

"Natsume" he called.

"How is your love life going?" Ruka asked.

Natsume's smile faded and his eyes showed sadness. Then his direction turned to the picture frame on the cabinet.

He has been keeping it just for keep sakes, he said but of course, he couldn't lie to his best friend. Feeling the sad atmosphere, Natsume asked, "How about yours?"

"Mine? I don't know if there is one going on. I couldn't find one." Ruka said with a laugh.

"How could you not find one? You are quite famous." Natsume said.

"How about you? You are famous too." Ruka unconsciously said.

Natsume became silent. Then sighed.

"Sorry." Ruka said.

"It's okay. I have moved on." Natsume said.

"Oh. Have you really moved on?" Ruka said, knowing Natsume can't lie to him.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Did you like it?**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is all about Natsume's past.**

**Please read.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

5 years ago…

Natsume Hyuuga is in his college years. He just started his first year in Tokyo University under Business Management. He is truly an excellent student so it is no question why he got in, in such a great school.

Even before he entered the classroom, people already knew that Natsume Hyuuga would be studying because aside from being in the top list in the entrance exam, he is the only son of the owner of Hyuuga Company, the top running business company in Japan.

"Hey! Is that Natsume Hyuuga?" a boy in blue shirt pointed.

Everybody turned to look who just entered the classroom. It was really no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume, noticing all the looks and gawks, just ignored them. He is used to it anyway. He sat down on the seat near the window and counted in his thoughts,

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

_9…_

_10…_

"Hi Natsume!" a girl wearing a red blouse with short skirt greeted.

"_Exactly as I counted." He thought._

He smirked and took a quick glance at the girl and noticed how slutty she was.

"I am Luna Koizumi." She introduced, extending her hand.

Noticing that Natsume just ignored her hand, she took it back, grunted then left.

The class was okay and right after class ended, Natsume quickly left but before he did, someone called him, "Hey! You forgot this." She said, waving a paper.

Natsume turned to see a girl in casual clothes, slowly approaching him. He didn't notice from afar that the girl has long, wavy hair, brown eyes, long eyelashes, fair skin and has soft face features. He was quite astounded for a while.

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Here." She handed me the paper. But instead of taking it I said, "I'm Natsume Hyuuga," and suddenly reached out my hand.

She laughed before taking my hand. It was unexpected.

"I'm Azumi. I know who you are, you're quite famous." She said, smiling.

"_Of course. Of course. How can I forget?" I thought, hitting myself mentally._

"I need to go." I said.

"Okay. See you around."

I left the school as soon as I can.

I totally felt out of character when I reached out my hand. It was like a string pulled me to do so. That was the first time I felt so stupid in front of a girl. I looked so uncool.

"_Why did I do that?" I wondered._

"_Maybe it was just because she didn't have that kind of look when she handed me the paper. The intention was pure." I said, trying to convince myself._

I went home that day still uneasy with the meeting I had with her. I guess college couldn't be so bad.

End of POV

* * *

The college without his best friend Ruka was quite boring since Ruka decided to study in States where his family is. But since the meeting with Azumi his college life started to have more meaning and color than just learning about lessons, he learned something very important…LOVE.

"I can't believe it." A girl said.

"What do you mean?" another girl ask her, confused.

"You know, the Azumi of art section is going out with the Natsume Hyuuga."

"Really? She's very lucky."

Natsume started going out with Azumi just yesterday and the news spread around the campus like brush fire. But as if he cares, he wanted it that way anyway. It wasn't easy asking her to say yes.

_Flashback…_

Ever since their first meeting, Natsume has been quite anticipating their next meeting.

"_What is wrong with you?" He asked himself, mentally._

"_I really hoped Ruka was here and I could ask him." He thought._

He has become quite not himself during these times which was actually very weird since it was for the first time.

"_Love at first sight?" he thought._

"_No. Can't be. Can't be." He shook his head._

"Mr. Hyuuga, is there a problem?" his professor asked, eyeing him curiously.

He suddenly realized that he was still in class and was shaking his head like there was a problem. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"No. Continue." He said, quite arrogant for a student but anyway some things never change.

The professor continued his lesson and Natsume this time was staring at the window, something caught his eye. He smiled, unconsciously.

Just as classes ended, Natsume quickly left the classroom and went to the library. Don't know why but he just felt like it.

"If it isn't Mr. Hyuuga." A voice said.

Natsume turned around to see who it was and smiled inside to see who it was.

"You work here?" he asked, seeing the books she was carrying about to return it to its shelves.

"No. Just helping. Can I help you, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Natsume will do." He said, politely. (A/N: So out of Character :D)

"Can I help you, Natsume?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Maybe I can help you, Azumi." He said, returning the smile, taking some of the books from her hands.

Ever since, they have become quite close and Natsume realized what really hit him, he was in love. That was about the time that he started making moves.

He opened up more to her and never showed his arrogant, proud self to her, afraid that this might turn her off.

He did a lot of things a suitor would usually do. Like sending flowers, chocolates and even stuff toys. This was not totally him but that didn't matter him for he was even ready to give everything.

It took 3 weeks before he got a yes. Not so long but for the type of Natsume Hyuuga, it was long enough. Everything was so perfect.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**How was it?**

**I know that Mikan is not Natsume's first love.**

**I just wanted to add some spice.**

**Hehehe...**

**Please review.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...**

**Please read and enjoy...**

* * *

"Natsume is it really fine?" she asked, tugging his arms.

"Don't worry." He said assuring her by taking her hand in his and smiled.

They have been going out for almost 4 years now and for the first time ever Azumi will meet Natsume's father.

In a fancy restaurant was there meeting place. There inside waiting was his father who was always punctual unlike his son but this time his son arrived on time.

"Natsume. Sit down." His father said.

His father was looking at Azumi from head to toe. Azumi just bowed her head as a form of greeting and respect and then motioned her to sit.

"_I don't know why but I'm actually nervous." Natsume thought, rubbing his hands._

Natsume isn't your type of person who gets nervous. His confidence is above all our levels but for now his confidence seems to be fading and he doesn't know why. It's not that he doesn't have confidence in Azumi, it's just that maybe his father will not accept. Sometimes, his father really makes unexpected decisions.

The waiter started serving their food. They were very silent and Azumi was absolutely very nervous. Natsume noticed this and he took her hands in his.

"Azumi, right?" Mr. Hyuuga started talking.

"Yes sir." She replied, trying her best not to stutter.

"So you go to the same school as Natsume's?"

"Yes sir."

"You're also the same year as him."

"Yes sir."

"Is that the only words in your dictionary? Yes sir?" Mr. Hyuuga said, quite rudely.

Azumi just looked down.

"You could at least say, "Yes sir. I go to the same school as him or something." Mr. Hyuuga continued.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Natsume asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry sir." Azumi interrupted.

"Never mind that. Let's continue eating." Mr. Hyuuga said, not looking up while slicing his steak.

Natsume tried his best and ignore the conversation a while ago. He ate silently.

It was already time for dessert.

"So what is your course?" Mr. Hyuuga said, again trying to make a conversation.

"Umm…I'm taking up Fine Arts sir."

"Fine Arts." Mr. Hyuuga repeated, nodding his head a little. "Don't you think that's not a very course when it comes to finding a good job and earning money?"

Azumi just looked down, finding nothing to say.

"But, I love painting and drawing sir." Azumi finally said.

"Stop…" Natsume was about to say something but was cut off.

"But that doesn't make you rich. Don't you think you don't fit my son?" Mr. Hyuuga said with his arrogant tone.

Natsume stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume said.

"Did you invite her here just to insult her? You have no right to say who's fit for me or not. Just because she doesn't benefit you that doesn't mean she doesn't fit me." Natsume continued.

Azumi just stayed quiet, feeling her tears well up in her eyes.

"Let's go Azumi." Natsume said, taking Azumi with him.

Then, they dashed out of the fancy restaurant.

"You don't understand." Mr. Hyuuga whispered to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

"I'm sorry. My father is just like that." Natsume apologized, seeing his girlfriend cry.

"Don't worry about me. I want to go home." Azumi said, sadly.

"Okay. I'll drive you home." Natsume offered.

On the way home, they were both silent. Azumi was just staring out the window watching the city lights.

They have finally arrived. Azumi opened the car door but before she did Natsume was already out, opening the door for her.

Azumi smiled a little and said, "Thank you." She was about to turn but Natsume caught her wrist.

"Are you okay?"

Azumi just nodded in reply. With that Azumi turned and left Natsume.

Natsume quickly left and drove fast to go home, anger is really welling up.

He arrived home and because of hurry he didn't park his car properly.

He slammed open the door to his father's office.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" He shouted.

"Calm down Natsume." His father coolly said.

"Calm down?! Hmpf." He snorted.

"She doesn't fit you. You don't match."

"What the hell do you know about her?!"

"I can just see it. You are a heir and you need a strong woman." His father replied, now standing up.

"You are saying that she isn't a strong woman?! What the hell do you really know?!" Natsume yelled.

"There are a lot of ways to know a person. She doesn't know how to defend. She just sat there and cried, didn't even care to say something. Too dependent, knowing that you'll defend her." His father said.

"I don't care what you say. I want to defend her. It has nothing to do with her not being strong." With that Natsume stormed out of the room.

"She'll just gonna hurt you." Mr. Hyuuga whispered to the shadow of his son that had just left.

* * *

"_Natsume's father was really rude, much ruder than him." She thought._

"_I can't believe I made a fool of myself." She thought as she drank a can of beer._

Azumi just stared at the walls of her room not knowing what to do. Because of what happened that night, she can't sleep.

From the beginning she never thought that Natsume would really like her. She pretended that day that she wasn't astounded with him like others were but the truth was she was all bubbly inside. When Natsume extended his hand to her, she knew that this would be the best tactic she could use.

There is nothing wrong with that. They ended up together anyway. But…it sounds kind of wrong.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap5...**

**Please read and enjoy...**

* * *

"Damn that old man." Natsume said to himself while driving home.

"_But he can never make me leave her." He thought angrily._

Natsume didn't fall asleep directly when he arrived home. He got his phone and dialed a particular number.

It just kept ringing. She wasn't answering the call.

"_Maybe she fell asleep already." Natsume thought trying not to worry._

So after that, he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly. Another day has come.

Natsume went to school driving his Porsche, feeling not so bright every time he remembers what happened the other night.

He arrived at school and parked his car.

"Good morning Natsume." A voice greeted.

His not so bright day, brightened a little because of the owner of the voice. He turned around and slowly walked to the direction to where she was.

"Good morning too." He greeted sweetly.

The girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. She seemed fine.

"Just on the cheeks?" he asked teasingly.

"Whatever." Azumi poked him on his stomach, and then walked away to the school building.

Natsume jogged a little to catch up to Azumi and when he did; he placed his arm on her shoulders.

From afar, they were the perfect couple and Natsume seemed different with her. He seemed somewhat not him. But that was a good thing, right?

The day went on smoothly and the same as usual. There were discussions, tests, exams, going to the library, eating at the cafeteria, and a little sleeping too.

"Natsume, I have a meeting to attend to. It will be late." Azumi said, as they were in the library, trying to help out.

"I'll just wait for you." He simply said.

"It will be late. Really late." Azumi warned, knowing that Natsume was really impatient.

"I'll wait." He repeated, assuring her.

"Okay."

After helping out in the library, Azumi said her goodbyes and went to her meeting. When Azumi said her goodbye, Natsume caught a little glimpse of sadness and gloom in her eyes but he thought it was nothing.

* * *

She was right. They actually finished late just like she said.

"Bye guys." She said to her friends.

Natsume was just standing at the door of the place they were having a meeting in, waiting for her.

"How was the meeting?" Natsume asked as they were walking down the hallway on the way out.

"It was okay."

"Great. What was it about?"

"It's about the upcoming graduation. 2 weeks from now. We decided that we will help in the designing of the stage and preparing the place." She said.

"You are too kind." Natsume said.

"Aren't you excited that we are about to graduate?" Azumi excitingly said, grinning.

"Not really." Natsume said, arriving at the car.

He opened the front seat car door and let Azumi in.

On the way, Azumi was talking about all the ideas they planned out and all about graduation.

"We will be finally graduating." She said happily.

"Yeah. We could hang out more then without the worry of exams and quizzes." Natsume said.

Azumi's big smile turned to a little one and she looked out the window. Natsume didn't notice since he was focused on his driving.

After a few turns they have finally arrived. Azumi's house is not as grand as you think. She is from a middle class family. Her mother is a housekeeper and her father is just a common office clerk. Thanks to the scholarship, she was able to get in such a famous and good school.

But she never wanted just this kind of life. She wanted to have a life where her mother doesn't have to work and her siblings to have a very comfortable life. They wouldn't have to loan just for the school tuition fee.

"Thanks Natsume." She said, slowly getting out of the car.

Natsume just nodded in reply then drove off.

* * *

Graduation time…

Graduation has finally come. Everyone was dressed in their togas, all ready to receive their diplomas.

Natsume was excited not because of the graduation but because after the graduation, he is going to propose even though his father is totally against it.

Right after the graduation, the taking of pictures and all the hugs and tears, Natsume excused Azumi from the crowd.

"Let's go." He said.

"Go where?" Azumi asked, not so happy.

"Just follow me."

They went to the parking with Natsume dragging Azumi by the wrist. They arrived and Natsume was about to get in the car but Azumi just stayed where she was.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked, worried.

Azumi didn't reply or said anything.

"I just have a surprise for you as a way to celebrate our graduation." Natsume continued.

"No Natsume." Azumi said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"We are over." Azumi said, no tears falling from her eyes.

"What?" Natsume said. "Stop joking with me. It is not funny, you know."

"But I'm not joking." Azumi simply said, looking Natsume straight in the eyes.

"Why?" Natsume asked, anger and sadness welling up altogether.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Did you like it or not?**

**Pleas review.**

**Comments and suggestions would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chap6...**

**Read and Enjoy...**

* * *

"We are over." Azumi said, no tears falling from her eyes.

"What?" Natsume said. "Stop joking with me. It is not funny, you know."

"But I'm not joking." Azumi simply said, looking Natsume straight in the eyes.

"Why?" Natsume asked, sadness welling up already.

"Because we don't match. Your father thinks so too."

"What my father said has nothing to do with us." Natsume said, trying to convince Azumi.

"I know."

"Then, why?!" Natsume asked, a bit furious.

"I have someone I like already." Azumi started. "He has been pursuing me ever since high school even after he knew we were going out." She continued.

Natsume just stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"He can help me through a lot so that's why I'm going with him to States."

"Help you with what?" Natsume asked, still trying to keep his cool.

"He can help me with my career."

"Is it that important?" Natsume asked, now furious because of her reason.

"My career is on top of my list." Azumi simply said.

"Top of your list? Hmpf. Where will that place me?! Second?!" Natsume almost yelled, not being able to control his emotions.

"Actually, no. you are just in the third." She said this with much confidence.

Natsume is now very furious, not trying to hold back anymore. He went to where Azumi is.

"Why are you doing this??" he said. "I gave you everything. I would even be willing to give up my heritage just for you. You are my everything."

"But you are just nothing but a third to me." Azumi said, looking at the furious Natsume.

"I can't believe I made of a fool of myself with you." Natsume said, regretting everything.

"No one asked you to do those kinds of things." Azumi stated, not feeling a little sorry.

"I lost my character because of you. The image I made was all gone because of you. My relationship with my father became worst because of you. The things I prepared for tonight was all a waste and a mistake." Natsume said, raising a ring then threw it to the road.

Natsume got in the car and drove away. He needs to get away from the person who fooled him, the person who was so selfish.

"_I gave you everything but I was just nothing to you. I changed for you and I even became the person you want me to be." He thought, sadly._

"_Dad was right. She is not fit for me. She isn't strong enough to be with me." Natsume thought, realizing how right his father was._

Shockingly, Natsume didn't feel a hint of pain. All that was inside him that time was anger, regret and disappointment.

* * *

She was left there alone. She watched Natsume drive away.

"_I know this is the best for me." She thought, trying to hold back tears._

"Azumi!" a person called.

Azumi turned around and see no other than the person whom she chose, the person who can help her fulfill her dreams.

"What are you doing there? Everyone's waiting." He said, smiling at her.

"Sorry. I'll be coming." Then she left.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Natsume. I think I'll be going now." Ruka said, getting up.

Natsume just nodded and with that nod, Ruka left his best friend alone.

After a few minutes since Ruka left, Natsume's secretary came in.

"Sir, the meeting will start in 10 minutes." She informed.

"Okay. I'll be coming."

Natsume got up and fixed his tie then got all the documents needed. He left his office with a last look on the picture on his cabinet. The one that was only for keepsakes, he says.

* * *

"I can't believe it." A brunette said to herself. "Early in the morning, he is already in a bad mood. What does he eat for breakfast? I wonder?" she sighed, trying to wipe off a stain in her blouse.

'Morning Mikan." A voice greeted.

Mikan quickly dropped the tissue and faced the owner of the voice.

"Morning too, Sir Arata." She replied, bowing her head.

'No need to be so formal with me. I'm not my brother you know." He said, noticing the formality.

Mikan just replied it with a smile then bowed her head again.

"I'll be going then." Arata said, going inside the devil's lair.

Mikan sat down dreamingly.

"_He is just so sweet." Mikan thought, placing her palms on her chin._

She completely forgot about the mess on her blouse.

Just then her phone rang.

She turned around and looked for her phone. She rummages her bag to search for her phone. She wasn't as organized as her best friend, too bad. Speaking of her best

friend, it was no other than her who was calling.

"_What took you so long to pick up?" Hotaru said, demandingly._

"I'm sorry. I just have to empty my bag to find it."

"_Whatever. I called you because we will be having lunch together at the Italian restaurant."_

"Really?"

"_Don't be late" then Hotaru hanged up the phone._

Mikan was really so happy and smiling about the good news though it seemed kinda rude to hang the phone without saying goodbye but who cares about that when it comes to Hotaru. It isn't usual for her to invite Mikan to lunch.

Mikan tried her best to finish all the tasks given to her but she just can't for it keeps adding and adding.

"_Waah! I don't want to be late for lunch." Mikan whined, mentally._

"_Hmpf! I don't care; I'll just finish these after lunch." Mikan decided._

She kept her things and was about to go but Mr. Yumiko came out.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Sir, I have a lunch date with a friend." Mikan said.

"Lunch date? You know you are working." He said, rudely.

"But it is already break time sir." Mikan tried to reason.

"You can't…" Mr. Yumiko wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because of a specific person.

"Don't be so rude to your secretary Mr. Yumiko." The approaching figure said.

"Mr. Hyuuga!" he said, bowing his head.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chap7...**

**Sorry, it took me awhile to update...**

**Hope you read and enjoy....**

* * *

"_Mr. Hyuuga? The Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan thought, shocked._

"Mr. Hyuuga, how nice of you to come. You should have informed us." Mr. Yumiko said, suddenly becoming gentle and hospitable.

Mikan just stared at his boss and then to Natsume. She thought, _"Is he really that respected?"_

Mr. Yumiko eyed Mikan seeing that she hadn't greeted the _great man_ that has arrived.

"Mr. Hyuuga." She finally said, bowing her head as a sign of _respect._

"I thought you had a lunch date. I think you should get going." Natsume said.

Mikan was caught off guard with that.

"_Why was he being so nice and gentle now?" Mikan thought._

But anyway, who cares about that for now. She needs to get out to meet up with Hotaru. So she simply bowed her head again as if excusing herself.

Before she left, she whispered a thank you to Natsume.

Natsume just smirked.

* * *

Mikan arrived at the Italian Restaurant; Hotaru decided they should eat at.

"_Waa! I'm earlier than I expected." She thought, seeing that Hotaru was no where in sight._

She went straight to find an empty table but then a voice said, "Where do you think you're going baka?"

She turned and there she found Hotaru seating.

"_How stupid of me to think that I'll be earlier than Hotaru." Mikan thought._

Mikan slowly went to where Hotaru was but before she sat down she asked, "I'm not late, am I?"

"Miraclously, you're not."

With what Hotaru said, Mikan sat down happily.

"Never thought your boss would let you off easily." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, me too." Mikan simply replied.

Like she had just remembered something, she said, "I can't believe I really called a person rude when he just helped me out today."

Hotaru eyed her, not getting what she said.

"The Natsume Hyuuga suddenly gave the company a surprise visit. If you could only see the change of character of Mr. Yumiko you would totally laugh." Mikan said with a laugh like she had gotten her revenge of a lifetime.

"And?" Hotaru simply said.

"I can't believe it, he was the one who let me go. He told Mr. Yumiko to be not rude to me." Mikan continued.

"I can't believe how respected he is. Even Mr. Yumiko seemed like shaking when he saw his approaching figure." Mikan added.

Then a waiter took their orders.

"You know that I didn't let you come just for nothing, right?" Hotaru said, just as the waiter left.

"Yes." Mikan replied.

Honestly, she didn't. She thought it was just a simple lunch.

"Anyway, the company asked me to attend seminars outside the country."

Mikan looked at her, letting her continue but as the timing goes off, their orders arrived.

"Let's eat first." Hotaru said, taking her meal.

They ate silently especially Mikan.

"It will be outside the country and it will be quite long. About 2-3 weeks, I guess." Hotaru continued.

"What?! Isn't that quite too long?" Mikan asked, sadden by the news.

"Yes."

"So when will you leave?" Mikan asked, sadly.

"Today. 4." Hotaru said, coolly.

"WHAT?!" Mikan said, loudly, getting up from her seat.

People stared at her like she was a crazy person.

"Why did you just tell me now?" Mikan asked, sitting down.

"I just forgot." Hotaru said, not minding _Mikan's hurt feelings._

Mikan just continued her meal.

"_That means I'll be alone for 3 weeks," Mikan thought, not bearing the thought of being alone in the apartment._

Hotaru stood up. Mikan looked at her.

"I need to be going and since you are not yet done, I'm leaving first." Hotaru said coldly, placing a bill on the table.

Mikan just nodded and thought, _"Hotaru is still so cold to me."_

After she ate, she called for the bill and left for her office.

* * *

When she arrives, she checked her watch.

"_25 minutes to 1"_

She sat down and tried to fix her things.

"Mikan, did you know the person who came in a while ago?" an officemate asked.

"Oh. Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said.

"NATSUME HYUUGA is here?" she asked her eyes almost coming out, just trying to make sure.

Mikan nodded and asked, "Is he still here?"

"Yes. I didn't see him come out yet." She said, smiling.

She went to her table and Mikan heard her say to her other officemates, "Natsume Hyuuga is here."

The others replied, "Really?" "OM! I never seen him in personal."

Mikan just grunted and thought, _"How can they admire him so much?"_

Just then, the lair's door opened. Mikan got up and straightened her skirt.

She saw Natsume Hyuuga step out first with her boss behind.

They were whispering something to each other that Mikan can't hear.

"Mikan." Her boss called.

Mikan quickly went.

"I want you to accompany Mr. Hyuuga" was all he said.

Mikan can't hide her shock. It took her a couple of seconds to take it all in.

"This way, Mr. Hyuuga." She guided.

On the way to the elevator, Mikan can't help but notice the looks on her officemates' faces. They were like jealous and happy just seeing Natsume Hyuuga in person.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review...it keeps me inspired...**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap8...**

**Hope you'll read and enjoy...**

* * *

They were inside the elevator and the atmosphere was very awkward and silent.

"_Why is the elevator so slow?" Mikan thought, giving the person with her a quick look._

Trying to break the ice, Mikan said, "Thank you so much sir" bowing her head.

"Being so polite now aren't we?" Natsume said.

"I'm just being grateful sir for the favor you did me." Mikan said, keeping her composure.

"I thought you thought I was rude." Natsume said, clearly remembering that day.

"I know sir. I still consider you are." Mikan replied.

"Polka dots." Natsume said.

Mikan not holding back anymore said, "You are big egoistic, pervert person."

"You are supposed to accompany me, not scold at me." Natsume said, using his position in defense.

Mikan stayed quiet not wanting to talk with him anymore because if she will, she might say things. Finally, the elevator arrived at the ground floor.

Mikan led him to the entrance and said, "This is the way out. Hope you don't get lost" with that Mikan left and was stopped.

"You do know you owe me something, right?" Natsume said.

"I know. So?"

"I'll just be storing it up for the next time we meet." Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan turned her back on him and left.

"As if I would like to meet you again." Mikan murmured to herself.

* * *

She arrived at the floor, she should be working and just as the elevator door opened, people were staring at her.

"Mikan tell us what happened." A girl said.

"Nothing happened." Mikan said, getting out of the crowd.

"Come on. Tell us." They whined.

"Nothing." Mikan simply said.

"I heard he is really a lady's man." Another person said.

"A lady's man. Right." Mikan said, sarcastically.

"He was very kind to you. He even let you out." Another person said.

"He seems like to know you." Another popped in.

"No. We don't know each other." Mikan said, defensively.

"I need to get going." Mikan added, excusing herself.

"_Whoa! If only they saw the rude person inside of him." Mikan thought._

She sat down and sighed. She checked the schedules but just then her boss called her.

"_Another scolding, I bet." Mikan thought, sadly._

She went inside the lair and before she opened the door, she took a deep breath then smiled.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to write in the schedule that on the following week, there will be a 3-day business something, wherein you can promote your company. It will be hosted by the Hyuuga Company." Mr. Yumiko announced.

Mikan quickly took note of it and asked, "Is there anything else sir?"

"No. You can leave now."

Mikan quickly left before her boss will change his mind.

"_That was weird. He didn't scold at me. That was really a first." Mikan thought._

Mikan inputted in the schedules the seminar.

"_Maybe that's the reason he came. But he could call. Why should he come? The head of the company." Mikan wondered._

"Hi Mikan." A voice startled her.

"Sir Arata." Mikan said, getting up.

"My brother called me up again and told me to come here quick. I think something happened. Did something happen?" He asked Mikan.

"Aside from Mr. Natsume Hyuuga visiting, nothing really happened." Mikan answered.

"Oh. He did. I'll be going in then." Arata said.

"_I wonder why Mr. Yumiko suddenly called him, again." Mikan thought._

* * *

"You want me to represent the company in the seminar?" he asked.

"Yes. Since you are so good at socializing, I think that will be good."

"So that's the reason you called me here? And the reason why Natsume came?" he asked.

"Yes. It is."

"Let me think about it." He said.

"You have to go, Arata. Mikan is also coming with you, as your secretary that is."

"Okay. I'll go but the way I socialize, I do it my own way." Arata said, before he left.

"Ah. On the way out, please tell Mikan I am calling her."

"Okay" with that Arata left.

Arata went out and found Mikan facing the computer.

"My brother is calling for you." He said.

"Okay. Thank you." Mikan said, getting up.

"_He is calling me again. Maybe he remembered he didn't scold me a while ago." Mikan thought._

Mikan went in and said, "You called for me, sir?"

"Yes. About the 3-day seminar, I want you to come." said.

"Come sir?" Mikan asked, trying to make sure.

"Yes."

"I'll be going with you sir?" Mikan asked, can't imagine 3 days with her boss.

"No." her boss said.

"You'll be going with my brother." Her boss continued.

"Mr. Arata, sir?"

"Yes. Is there any problem?" Mr. Yumiko asked, looking at Mikan.

"No sir. There is no problem." Mikan said.

"That's all. You can go now."

Mikan excused herself and went back to her space.

"_I'll be going with Sir Arata for three days. That's good news. At least I am not going with Mr. Yumiko." Mikan sighed in relief._

"_But to think that this seminar has something to do with that person is bad news enough for me. That means I would have to see him again." Mikan thought, sadly._

Mikan just sighed at this thought for there is nothing she can do. At least there is something good.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Chap9...**

**Mikan meets Natsume again...**

**Please read and enjoy...**

* * *

Mikan woke up quite early even without Hotaru waking her up. Hotaru has been gone for a week now and the apartment seems boring since Mikan doesn't anyone to talk with.

Mikan took a bath and readied herself for the seminar. She readied herself to face Natsume Hyuuga. But the main reason she woke up early is that she doesn't want Arata to wait for her since he will be picking up Mikan.

Mikan was eating breakfast when she heard a horn honking. She quickly finished her meal and grabbed her bag.

She went downstairs and she found Mr. Arata waiting.

"Good morning sir." She greeted.

"Morning." He greeted back, taking her bag and placing it on the backseat. He even opened the car door for her.

Mikan got in and fastened her seatbelt. Then, Arata started driving.

Everything was quiet except the radio playing its role.

"Are you excited about this seminar?" It was Arata who broke the silence.

"I think so. Since this is the first time, I have to attend something like this." Mikan replied.

"I am getting excited about this." Arata said, smiling.

"Can I ask why sir?"

"Don't be so polite with me. Just call me Arata."

"Why? Natsume and I were classmates during high school and college. We were not so close then." Arata said.

That was news for Mikan. She never knew that Arata were classmates with him.

"We never got along so well." Arata added.

"Oh. Why?" Mikan asked, curiosity hitting.

"He doesn't like to mingle with others that much. We were opposites." Arata replied.

Mikan just didn't comment aloud but in her mind, _"It's quite obvious why they wouldn't get along. That Natsume is quite full of himself."_

After that conversation, they became quiet all over again. Mikan just took time watching the views and landscapes they were passing by. She can see the beauty the world has.

They stopped by at a gasoline refilling station.

"What drink do you want?" Arata asked.

"Anything will do sir." Mikan said. Arata looked at her.

"I mean Arata." Mikan added.

"Okay." Arata said, smiling upon hearing his name from Mikan.

After a while, Arata returned with two drinks at hand.

"Here." He handed one to Mikan.

"Thank you."

Right after they refilled the tank, they quickly drove again. Since the seminar will be starting at 10 in the morning and they wouldn't want to be late. It will be wrong for the image of the company.

They finally arrive after a few hours of travel. Arata hit the brakes and he noticed Mikan was sleeping.

He went a bit closer and tried to move her hair away from her face but Mikan suddenly woke up. He went back to his first position.

Mikan rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sorry. I fell asleep." Mikan said.

"It's okay. By the way, we have arrived." Arata announced.

Mikan looked out the window and noticed the cars that were parked. It was obviously owned by rich people. She also noticed the people. Some were in suits and others were in casual clothes.

She can't also help but notice the surroundings. It was very beautiful. The flowers were everywhere and the trees were giving off shade that made the place cool. She also saw birds flying and butterflies flapping their colorful wings. It seemed like she wasn't in Japan.

"Wow." Mikan can't help but utter.

"Yeah. Come on let's go." Arata said, getting out of the car.

Mikan also followed and got out of the car but as she stepped out, she noticed a very familiar person, driving his Porsche, wearing sunglasses and casual attire that made everyone stop in their tracks.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan whispered.

"Something wrong Mikan?"

"Nothing." Mikan said, shaking her head.

She took her bag and waited for Arata who was talking with someone.

"If it isn't Arata Yumiko of Yumiko Corporations." She heard a particular person say.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Arata said, smiling.

They shook hands together.

"Oh." Natsume said, looking at Mikan. "Isn't she your brother's secretary?" Natsume continued.

"Yeah but she is my secretary for now." Arata said.

"Natsume." A person called.

Natsume turned around but before he left, he said, "Excuse me. See you later." He said it Arata.

"Nothing much has changed with him." Arata said before he went inside the hotel.

They went to the information desk and asked for their key. Mikan got hers and Arata got his too.

"I'll be going first, okay?" Arata said. "I will just call you when I need you." He added.

"Okay." Mikan also went to her room.

* * *

"Natsume. Sorry I'm late. I can't get out of the other seminar that quick."

"It hasn't started yet. Don't make a big deal about it." Natsume said.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Did something good happen?"

"You know who's here?" Natsume asked, smirking.

"Who?"

"Remember, Arata. Our high school classmate." Natsume said.

"Yeah. Of course."

"He is here, Ruka."

"Really? If I remember correctly, you dislike him so much." Ruka said, smiling.

"Yeah. Even until now." Natsume said.

"This is going to be fun." Ruka said, grinning. "I heard he hates you too." He added.

"Yeah I know." Natsume said. "This seminar is more interesting than I expected." Natsume added also meaning Mikan.

* * *

**How did you find it?**

**Was it good?okay? or bad?**

**Please review...much appreciated...**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chap10...**

**Sorry it took me awhile to update...**

**Anyway...please read...**

* * *

"WOW! This room is amazing." Mikan exclaimed as she entered the room.

The room was amazing indeed. From the carpets to the walls up to the ceilings, everything was perfect.

The carpets were very soft; Mikan can feel it while she was walking. The chandelier was so grand and it lightens up the living room. Everything in the room was planned. The paintings, the flowers, the decorations even the kind of ash tray, matched perfectly.

Mikan dropped her bags and went to see the bathroom and of course, the bed. She lies down and feels the bed.

"_I am going to have a good night's rest here." Mikan thought, feeling the bed was so comfy._

"I better unpack before Sir Arata will call me." Mikan said aloud.

"Sir?" a person said.

"Yes. Sir." Mikan replied, confidently.

After a few seconds, she realized that there was someone in the room who, just recently talked to her.

She slowly turned around and made a face.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"Just trying to see who the idiot is that left her door opened."

"I am not an idiot!" Mikan said.

"Whatever." The person said roaming around.

"What do you want anyway?" Mikan asked, irritatingly.

"Not respectful."

"What do you want, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked, sarcastically.

Natsume didn't say anything and just left without saying another word.

Mikan just looked at him as he closed the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikan wondered aloud.

"I better unpack and forget about him."

Mikan unpacked and checked if all the items she brought were there.

"Everything's set." Mikan said aloud, after fixing all her clothes and stuff.

"What should I do?" Mikan wondered.

"_Got a great idea." She thought, going to the bed._

"Sleeping is the best thing I can do."

But before she can lay her head on the pillow, a soft knock was heard followed by the knocker's figure coming inside the room.

She quickly got up and straightens her clothing.

"Sir" she said, bowing her head.

"Sir?" he repeated, giving Mikan a look.

"I mean, Arata." Mikan corrected.

"I see you have already unpacked. Why don't you join me downstairs? I have a feeling their food here is great." Arata said, smiling while rubbing his stomach with the last sentence.

"Okay." She said.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel's restaurant and there were not that lots of people so Mikan felt a bit comfortable.

Mikan noticed the long buffet table, covered with a beautifully skirted gold and white cloth.

"_Very elegant" she thought._

"Their food here is buffet so you can pick anything you like." Arata said.

Mikan can just stare but she was happy, eating is her calling.

Arata went first to the buffet table and Mikan just followed behind getting a plate for herself.

She was about to place food on her plate when she suddenly felt conscious.

"_I forgot. I am with Sir Arata I can't create a bad impression."_

Mikan got only a little food and she followed Arata.

"Hey!" a person called.

Arata turned around and smiled. He slowly went to that person's table. Mikan just followed, coming nearer she noticed something. Guess what? Natsume Hyuuga was seating on the same table. She just sighed.

"Ruka" Arata said.

"Long time no see." The person called Ruka said.

"Yeah." Arata just said.

"By the way, this is my secretary, Mikan Sakura." Arata introduced.

"Mikan, this is my highschool classmate, Ruka Nogi." Arata introduced to Mikan.

They both shake hands and Mikan can't help but smile at the person's gentleness.

"Nice to meet you." He even said.

Natsume just snorted.

Mikan gave him a look then quickly looked away.

"You probably met my bestfriend, Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka said to Mikan.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mikan said, giving a smile.

"Why don't we enjoy our meal?" Arata said.

They ate their meals and Mikan really enjoyed the food since it was very delicious. Ruka and Arata were talking and sharing while eating. Natsume just stayed silent, his face not showing enjoyment.

"_I wonder what makes them best friend." Mikan wondered, looking at Natsume. "They are total opposites."_

Natsume looked at her in the eyes, staring at her. Mikan quickly looked away, quite conscious. But Mikan didn't look away that quick since she still saw Natsume's arrogant smirk.

"The food is great." Arata commented, after they were done eating.

Ruka just nodded.

"Don't you think so too, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"It could've have been if someone is not looking at you while eating." He replied looking at Mikan.

Mikan was about to protest but then she remembered that she is with Mr. Arata. So she kept her cool.

Arata noticed this.

"I need to be going. We were tired from a long trip, we should rest." Arata said taking Mikan by the arm.

"It was really nice meeting you." Mikan said to Ruka before leaving.

When Mikan and Arata were out of sight, Ruka said, "A very nice woman."

"Tch" was Natsume's comment.

"Arata is quite the same over the years." Ruka said again.

"Yeah. That's why I still dislike him." Natsume replied.

"Really?" was Ruka's sarcastic question.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please don't forget to type in your reviews...**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11...**

**Sorry it really took me awhile to update...**

**I was focusing on my other story and since its already completed...**

**I'll be focusing on this...**

**Please read...**

* * *

"Thank you so much." Mikan said as they got quite far away already.

"No problem. Hyuuga has always been like that." Arata said. "I guess you're tired, so why don't you just rest in your room?"

"Okay sir." Mikan replied, bowing her head then she left.

"_Sir still" Arata said to himself._

"I guess people just don't easily change from what they were used to." He said to himself as he walked out of the building to enjoy fresh air.

* * *

Mikan directly went to her room to let the soft bed calm her down.

"I can't believe it. Why do you always see the person you dislike? Life is really playful." She shouted to particularly no one.

"Argh!" she grunted before dropping her body on the bed.

After a few seconds, Mikan was already fast asleep, enjoying the dreamland where there is no boss and especially, no Natsume Hyuuga. She sure enjoyed it, a lot.

But the dreamland was later awakened.

"Mikan Sakura…Mikan Sakura…" a voice said, poking her on the cheeks.

She whined before fluttering her eyes to open.

"Hey! I don't know you." Mikan greeted, obviously still in dreamland.

"Sorry to awaken you Ms. Sakura. I am Misaki." The voice introduced.

Mikan got up to get a good look at her and noticed her short, pink hair, the way it was arranged in a neat bun. She really looked professional with her blazer and pencil skirt.

"I am Misaki, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga's secretary." The woman cleared her confusion, reaching her hand.

"Oh" was all Mikan said. She digested the words for a moment.

"He is asking for a trip outside the building. It is such a waste not to enjoy the view and the good food outside this building. He'll be waiting for you at the hallway."

"Wait!" Mikan called before Misaki can leave.

Misaki turned around and asked, "Is there a problem Miss?"

"Did you say you're boss is Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. I just said that earlier." Misaki replied.

"Why would he want me to go with him?" Mikan asked again.

"He invited you here and of course, he will give you a tour around the place."

"Okay."

"I would suggest you start moving now. Mr. Hyuuga hate late comers." With that Misaki left as she softly close the door.

"_Why would he tour me?" Mikan confusedly asked herself.

* * *

_

Mikan went to the hallway as fast as she can, taking in mind what the secretary said. When she arrived, she saw Natsume Hyuuga sitting on the couch impatiently with Ruka who was talking to Arata.

"_How a fool of me to think of him touring me alone?" Mikan thought, disgustingly, "Of course, Mr. Arata is there. I am his secretary for now."_

"Mikan!" Arata called as he saw Mikan approaching.

Mikan hastened her steps and went to where they are.

"Sir' she greeted to Arata, "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said to Ruka and Natsume, trying to avoid Natsume's glare.

"A secretary shouldn't keep her boss waiting." Natsume mumbled.

Mikan gave him a look and was about to defend but Ruka stopped her.

"We should get going." He said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Arata agreed.

The three men walked ahead of Mikan with Natsume in the middle. Mikan just silently followed behind, thanking God that all she was seeing was Natsume's broad shoulders and back.

A chauffeur opened the car door for them and they went inside.

* * *

A tour is supposed to be fun but for Mikan, this trip was far from fun.

She was sitting beside Arata and across them were Ruka and Natsume. Mikan was trying to make only few comments and say a few words. She was trying to act professional. But she was running out of it.

"So, where are we going first?" Arata asked.

Natsume just gave him a glare obviously not in the mood to answer the question. So, his best friend answered instead.

"There is a famous garden here. We'll be going there first."

All the way to the garden no one was talking or no one dared to start a conversation. So, Mikan trying to busy herself just looked outside the window. There were a lot of things to see. There were mountains, trees, and flowers blooming that Mikan has never seen before. There were also birds flying and she saw a mother bird feeding her children. Unconsciously, she smiled.

Natsume noticed this.

"_What is she smiling about?" he thought, looking the same way._

"_So she enjoys simple things, huh" was the conclusion he made, giving Mikan another very short glance._

Mikan feeling that there was someone looking at her, turned to see who it was and looked at the person across her, Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume turned and saw Mikan giving him a look. He smirked and then shrugged it off.

"Whatever" Natsume heard Mikan say. Well, it wasn't only Natsume.

"Did you say something Mikan?" Arata asked, looking at Mikan worryingly.

"Nothing sir." Mikan replied.

"We have arrived." The chauffeur announced.

The chauffeur also opened the door for them as he did at the hotel. Mikan went out first followed by Arata then Ruka and Natsume.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please don't forget to review...**

**I'll be updating as soon as I can...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap12...**

**Hope you'll read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we still in Japan?" Mikan exclaimed happily, seeing the view before her, "This place is beautiful." She added.

"This is the most valued tourist spot and their pride." Ruka explained.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Mikan asked, curiously.

"This is my favorite vacation place. Let's go." Ruka ushered Mikan.

Arata and Natsume were totally forgotten and left behind. Even Mikan forgot she was with her boss. The place has totally gotten hold of her.

"You have such a lousy secretary." Natsume suddenly said and then he walked away.

Arata just shook his head and followed.

"Ruka! Let's go. This place is getting boring." Natsume complained.

"Fine. Fine. We're going." Ruka answered.

"Does he not know how to enjoy nature?" Mikan mumbled to Ruka.

Ruka just smiled and said, "He's just like that."

Ruka then went ahead to join Natsume while Mikan and Arata just followed behind.

* * *

Their next stop was the town's plaza. It was a busy street. People were everywhere. Others were walking or buying at the stores. Everyone was surely making noise. A total opposite of the peaceful garden.

"What are we doing here?" Natsume asked irritatingly.

"Here, we are going to buy things we need and we can also have a taste of their delicacies and foods." Ruka said, ignoring Natsume.

"You are really our guide today Ruka." Arata said.

"Well, I am most familiar with this place." Ruka replied, smiling.

"_Why is everyone ignoring me?" Natsume thought angrily._

"This is going to be fun." Mikan said, thinking about all the good and new food she can eat.

They started walking and stopping at random shops to see what they offer.

"Mikan, come here." Arata called.

"What do you think of that?" Arata asked, as soon as Mikan arrived.

He was pointing to a certain necklace placed in the glass shelf. Mikan slowly took a closer look and her eyes sparkled.

"Its so shiny." Mikan commented, her eyes still not leaving the jewelry.

"I mean, it is so beautiful sir." Mikan said, getting her composure.

"Really?" Arata asked, trying to confirm.

"Yes sir. It is so beautiful." Mikan said smiling, giving the necklace a look.

Arata just smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." Ruka called them.

"Okay." Mikan and Arata said.

"Where are we going next Ruka?" Arata asked.

"We are going to grab some food and then we'll head back." Ruka answered.

"Food?!" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Let's go sir." Mikan continued, grabbing Arata by the arm.

They were already outside that certain shop and were no waiting for Natsume who seemed to be in dazed.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked, worryingly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Natsume said walking ahead them, giving everyone a questioning look.

"_She sure looked the same as her." Natsume thought as he walking._

"Hey!" Mikan called.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Natsume just looked at her and noticed that he had walked beyond the place they would stop at. Thank God, Mikan called him or he would be left behind.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked again, worryingly since Natsume wasn't saying anything.

"Hey!" Mikan said again, this time louder and holding both Natsume's arms.

"Is something wrong?" Mikan asked, making sure that Natsume's attention was on her.

"Nothing." Natsume said, looking away.

"We should get going. Everyone's waiting." Mikan said, letting go of Natsume.

Natsume just nodded and he walked ahead while Mikan followed behind to make sure Natsume would not get lost, it's not like it was her job but at least she was trying to be kind.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ruka asked, "Never mind. Sit here."

Natsume and Mikan joined them.

They stayed longer than a "grab for food". During the meal, Mikan would sometimes steal a glance of Natsume, thinking about what could have been in his mind just a while ago.

"What time is it?" Ruka suddenly asked.

"Its five minutes to five." Arata answered, looking at his watch.

"Let's get going or we'll be late." Ruka said, getting up.

"Late for what?" Mikan asked, looking from Ruka to Arata.

"Didn't anyone inform you? Tonight will be the welcoming party." Ruka informed.

"Oh" was all Mikan could say.

"Aren't you supposed to know that? It is part of the schedule and since you're a secretary, you should keep up with it." Natsume said, looking at her with his confident stare.

"Well, Mr. Hyuuga…" Mikan started but was cut off.

"It was my fault. I forgot to give the program." Arata explained.

"Let's go." Ruka said, switching the topic and so they left.

The trip back was quieter than their trip to there. Everyone was tired, so no one was talking. Natsume was just covering his face with some magazine and was probably asleep. Ruka was just staring outside, checking his phone once in awhile. Arata was just leaning his head back and Mikan, her head was swaying back and forth. Arata reached for Mikan's head and placed it on his shoulder.

Unknown to them, Natsume was silently looking at the person across him, the person who was now using his shoulder as a pillow for a certain girl beside her.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review so I can know what you think...**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chap13...**

**It's mostly about the party...**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

They have arrived before they all noticed and the hotel was more crowded than before they left.

"There are more people." Mikan said eyes still half-opened.

"I'll be going." Natsume said, leaving them.

"Me too." Ruka followed.

"I think we should go too Mikan." Arata said.

"Yes sir." She replied and they both went to the elevator.

* * *

Mikan was just asked to follow after to the hall where the event will be held. She just nodded at that and gave herself one last look on the mirror. Well, she looked professional and not the bubbly little girl she truly was. Her hair was kept in a neat bun and she put little make up.

"All good" she said, flattening her skirt with her hand.

She went out after everything needed to be taken care of was already taken care of.

"Mikan" she heard somebody call out to her as soon as she went out.

Mikan turned to see who it was and gladly, it was Arata. He was wearing a dark colored suit with a light blue neck tie and black leather shoes. His hair was fixed properly and his smile painted.

Arata slowly approached her and said, "You look good. Just like a secretary."

"Thank you sir. You look good as well, sir." Mikan replied with a smile.

"Shall we get going?" Arata ushered.

Mikan just nodded and started walking with Arata ahead of her. They both went inside the elevator, Mikan feeling a little nervous of how this event will turn out. She isn't that good with crowds especially around the rich ones.

Mikan's eyes widened at what she saw. She was expecting a lot of people but not this many luxurious people.

"Just follow behind me okay?" Arata instructed giving her one of his reassuring smiles.

"Arata Yumiko?" Someone had said.

Arata turned around with his professional smile on his face.

"Long time no see." The other said, shaking hands with Arata and they continued talking about business and stuffs. Mikan just stayed in the background.

While they were talking, Mikan just tried to enjoy the environment. Looking from one person to another then looking at the place but she just stayed in the same place.

"_I'm not really needed here." Mikan thought and she gave a small sigh, small enough not to be noticed._

From a far distance someone was looking at her, smirking inside as he noticed that sigh, a sigh that shows the sign of boredness.

"May I come request everyone to please take their seats?" A person said on the microphone.

Mikan followed Arata and took her seat. Everyone else did too.

"This event has been organized by the Hyuuga Corporations and to say his speech, please give a hand of applause to…Mr. Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume went up to the stage with his unsmiling face that made everyone think that he is so cool. He walked with so much confidence and pride. He then started speaking.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for sparing your time in coming here. This event has been made possible because of your presence…" Then he continued.

Mikan wasn't concentrating on what Natsume was saying but more on Natsume.

"_How can someone so rude, be that charismatic?" she thought, looking at Natsume._

Suddenly, Arata whispered something. Mikan smiled and just nodded, agreeing to what he said.

Natsume finished his speech which was short and well-explained. He got off the stage and people started shaking hands with him. His face was expressionless as always.

After, everyone was back to the talking and boasting about their companies. Mikan, well, she was back to the boringness.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Arata said to Mikan and he excused himself.

"I bet you enjoyed my speech." Someone suddenly whispered at the back of her ears just as Arata left. She felt her neck hairs standing.

Mikan slowly turned around with her sarcastic smile on and said, "Well, Mr. Hyuuga it was a nice speech but I had a great feeling it was all lies."

Natsume smirked, "Why do you think so? I am good man, you know." He said.

"In my point of view, you're not." Mikan replied.

A waiter passed by, carrying a tray of drinks and Natsume got a glass. He reached it out to Mikan which made him receive a questioning look from Mikan.

"I think you need a drink to relieve your stress." Natsume explained.

Mikan took it but then Natsume added, "Your stress has blurred your point of view." And then he left.

Mikan just couldn't say anything so she just drank it in one slurp.

"Mikan" Arata called to her.

Mikan wiped her mouth and went to him who was near the entrance. She noticed there was a drunken woman with him.

"I think she's too drunk and got lost. Thank God, it was me who saw her. Could you please lead her to her room?"

"Sure" Mikan said still in quite a daze.

Mikan took the woman and she placed her arms around the waist of the woman.

"I'll be going now. Please take care of her." Arata said and he left.

Mikan just nodded, not being able to say anything because she was already feeling the weight of the woman. She slowly started walking and headed for the elevator.

The woman just swayed and swayed while Mikan was trying her best not to let her fall. She went inside the elevator and was about to press then she realized that she didn't know the woman's room number.

"Ma'am? What floor are you in?" she asked.

The woman just raised five fingers up as an answer. Mikan nodded and pressed the "5" button.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing...**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chap...**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"_A suite room" Mikan thought as she arrived at the room._

Mikan asked the woman for the key but then obviously drunk, Mikan slowly reached for the woman's handbag and got it.

They went inside and Mikan was in awe with the room. It was much better than hers, in terms of size and arrangement.

While she was still in awe, the woman suddenly swayed almost bringing both of them to the floor. But Mikan quickly found her balance. She continued walking, dragging the woman, literally. Finally, she placed the woman down on the bed with a big sigh.

"I never thought that carrying a drunken person can be this tiring." Mikan said aloud, looking at the woman.

She noticed that the woman was beautiful. Even with her hair in a mess, Mikan can clearly see the woman's long eyelashes in her closed eyes, her nose which was perfectly shaped and her thin lips. She also felt the woman's soft skin when she was carrying her.

Mikan was about to leave when she heard the woman suddenly moan. She turned the woman was bending her head. The woman was in puking action.

"Ma'am" Mikan said and went to her.

She let the woman got up quickly and brought her to the comfort room. The woman puked on the bowl and Mikan went out.

After a couple of minutes, the woman got out. She was looked like, she wasn't drunk anymore.

"Are you all right, Ma'am?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She replied waving her hand then she looked at Mikan, "Do I know you?" she asked.

"I am Mikan Sakura."

"Ahh…are you the one who brought me here?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mikan nodded.

"I am really sorry that I bothered you." The woman said.

"Don't worry Ma'am." Mikan said, reassuringly, "Is there anything else I can be of help?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you so much."

"If so, I'll be leaving then." Mikan said and she left, closing the door softly.

She checked her watch for the time and she didn't realize that almost two hours had passed and she was so tired to go back to the party. But she was in no position to complain, she was being paid.

"I am so tired and my hair's a mess." Mikan said to herself.

Mikan started walking just then her phone vibrated.

"Sir?" she answered.

"_You all right Mikan?" the other line asked._

"Yes sir"

"_Your voice sounds kinda tired. But anyway, it's okay if you don't come back here. It's about to end anyway." _

"Really?" Mikan asked, truly happy deep inside.

"_Yes." _

"Thank you so much Sir Arata." Mikan said.

"_Get a good rest, okay? Tomorrow will not be an easy day" with that, Arata hanged up._

Mikan placed her phone down and thought, "Thank God, I went here with Sir Arata."

* * *

The following day, Mikan felt aches all over her body. It was even hard for her to get up.

"I am so tired." She said, dragging her feet to go to the bathroom.

Before going straight to the bathroom, she gave the clock a glance. Then she decided to hurry up.

Mikan gave herself a bath and fortunately, it gave her body a bit of relief from the aches. She grabbed the clothes she would wear for the day and fixed her hair.

She wore slacks pants and black leather shoes. Her upper clothes were formal enough. Mikan still kept her hair in a neat bun.

The time was already 10 minutes before 7 so she went out to and went to the room next to hers.

After the second knock the door was opened.

"Good morning sir." Mikan greeted.

"Good morning. You had a good rest, I suppose."

"Yes sir. Are you all ready? It seems that breakfast is waiting." She said.

"Sure." Arata said, closing the door behind them.

Mikan took the briefcase from Arata then followed behind. A usual routine she already has gotten used to.

Breakfast was still great, the same as the other day and the same as the other day; they have to share a table with Hyuuga and Ruka. Well, it wasn't arranged, it was pure coincidence.

"Good morning Sir Hyuuga and Nogi." Mikan greeted, keeping her courtesy.

They sat down and ate together with them. Natsume was reading a magazine while eating. He wasn't that focused on what he was eating nor indulged on the magazine.

After eating, Mikan and Arata excused themselves.

"Sakura is a good secretary." Ruka said after Mikan and Arata left.

"You think so?" Natsume asked sarcastically and he stood up. "Let's go. It is about to start."

The first event for the day was the introduction of each company. Of course, it began with the Hyuuga Corporations then followed by the other companies.

The day wasn't really easy just as Arata had said. Mikan took note of the things needed.

After the day has ended, Mikan didn't directly go back to the hotel room. She was quite bored in there. Mikan went for a stroll in the hotel's garden.

The garden was properly taken care of and the plants were skillfully trimmed. There was a certain part in the garden where it was like a forest, there were lots of trees. It was so relaxing and peaceful or she thought so.

"If isn't the secretary of Arata Yumiko." A familiar voice said.

She turned around and said as well, "If it isn't the great Natsume Hyuuga."

"It seems that the Yumikos are having a hard time getting deals." He said, looking at her.

Mikan just looked at him and she said, "You seem to know a lot about them."

"Business world isn't that big."

"Can I ask you something?" Mikan asked.

"Why do you despise Sir Arata so much?" she continued.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please say your thoughts by reviewing...**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chap...**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Why do you despise Sir Arata so much? She continued.

Seeing that Natsume has no intention of answering, Mikan just never mind him and left.

"_Still the same" she thought, walking away._

Natsume just looked at her disappearing figure and smirked, "Amusing" he thought.

He didn't leave like Mikan did; he stayed where he was and looked around. Natsume strolled in the garden, thinking and relaxing. He closed his eyes and thought about all the things he regretted doing and things he wished just never happened.

Not so far, Arata happened to pass by and saw Natsume closing his eyes.

"_What is he doing?" Arata thought and he continued walking._

"_What am I doing?" Natsume thought, realizing what he was doing._

He shook his head and left, trying to forget what he just thought about.

* * *

Mikan was about to go to her room when somebody called her.

"Mikan Sakura?" the woman asked.

Mikan nodded and find the woman really familiar. After a few minutes, she finally remembered. She was the drunken woman, Mikan helped last night.

"I really haven't been able to thank you properly." The woman said.

"It's okay." Mikan said, smiling.

Taking a closer look, the woman was beautiful and elegant. Her hair was carefully kept sideways with a band and Mikan noticed that her nails were nicely done.

"Thank you so much for last night. I really feel ashamed." The woman said, smiling to Mikan.

"You're welcome. You don't have to feel ashamed Ma'am." Mikan replied.

"Just call me Azumi."

"Azumi then."

"Sorry but I really have to get going. I hope to see you again." Azumi said.

"Me too." Mikan answered.

"_What a beautiful and kind woman. I bet anyone who sees her will really fall." Mikan thought, looking at the disappearing figure of Azumi._

She went to her room and changed. After a couple of minutes, Mikan was already in bed fast asleep.

Somebody knocked on her door but she didn't answer since she was obviously in a deep slumber. That somebody tried to turn the knob and luckily it wasn't locked.

"_Careless" he thought._

He went inside making sure he wasn't making any noise to awaken Mikan. He went to check on Mikan. Mikan was in bed, sleeping peacefully.

He carefully covered Mikan with the blanket and he smiled. He knelt beside the bed and stroked some of Mikan's hair away from her face.

"You're really careless. You didn't even lock the door and yet here you are sleeping so deeply." He told the sleeping Mikan, he gave her a soft good night's kiss on the forehead.

He stood up and said, "I really hope you stopped calling me sir." With that, he left the room and made sure that it was locked so no one can come in as they pleased.

"_What was he doing in Polka's room?" Natsume thought as he saw Arata come out of the room._

Natsume was about to approach him and ask but changed his mind.

"_Why would I care?" Natsume thought again and then he just directly went to his room.

* * *

_

Morning came quickly. Mikan got up happily obviously had a good sleep.

She prepared herself and checked herself in the mirror then she went out.

When Mikan opened her door, she saw Arata.

"Sir" Mikan said, not expecting Arata.

"Did I get too late Sir? I'm really sorry." Mikan said, bowing her head.

"No." Arata said, smiling. "Anyway, good morning."

"Good morning" Mikan replied.

"Let's go." Arata ushered.

Mikan nodded, trying to hide her smile and she followed Arata.

That day, they had their breakfast on a different table. They sat outside where there is beautiful scenery. Mikan really enjoyed her breakfast that day. No Natsume Hyuuga but that's what she thought.

Mikan excused herself to go to the rest room. On her way to the rest room, bad luck was with her.

Suddenly, her foot slipped and she was about to fall, then somebody caught her. The hands that saved her held her shoulders with her back facing the person.

"Tha…" she was about to say as she turned but finding out who it was, she changed her mind.

She straightened her skirt and just looked at him.

"No thank you?" he asked, "Well, I wasn't expecting it anyway." he continued.

Mikan just smiled sarcastically at him and was about to leave then he said something.

"You seem to have a good sleep."

Mikan turned and said, "Of course. I had a good sleep."

"It must be because Yumiko gave you a good night kiss." He said.

"What are you saying?" Mikan asked, angrily.

"Nothing."

"Whatever, Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan left and headed to the rest room.

"_Why did I say that?" Natsume thought and left._

Inside the rest room, Mikan washed her hands and looked at the mirror.

"What did he meant by that?" Mikan asked her reflection. _"It must be because Yumiko gave you a good night kiss." _ Remembering what he said.

"He probably was just teasing." Mikan convinced herself and she dried her hands and went out.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope you liked it...**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chap16...**

**Hope you'll read and enjoy!**

* * *

The events for that day started. Mikan was taking down notes and typing it down on the laptop. That was her main job. (a/n: I'll just skip the events, okay?)

Finally, the events ended just right on time. Mikan was finally able to stretch and relax.

"Are you all right?" Arata asked Mikan, who was keeping the laptop.

Mikan just nodded in reply but honestly, her hands were numb from typing the whole day while everyone was talking in a fast pace. It was great that her typing skills were enough.

"Let me help you." Arata offered, taking the papers and compiling them in the folder.

"Thank you so much sir." Mikan said, smiling.

They saw Natsume leave with Ruka and some other people, who were talking about business, as usual.

Arata and Mikan were also about to leave but Mikan saw something that was left behind. She went near it and the label said, NATSUME HYUUGA. She picked it up and went after him, after she had excused herself from Arata.

"You forgot this." Mikan said, handing him the folder.

Natsume stared at her for this scene really seems familiar. It seems like it happened before.

"Natsume" Ruka called to him.

Natsume came back to senses and took the folder and the most unusual thing he did was, he said thank you. This time, it was Mikan who stared and without warning, gave Natsume a big smile.

"You're welcome." She said in response and she walked away.

Natsume stared at her, her smiling face photographed in his eyes. That was the first time someone smiled so purely to him just because he said his thanks. Natsume gave a small smile then looked at the folder.

"Natsume" Ruka called again, signaling him to let's get going.

* * *

"You okay Mikan?" Arata asked.

"Yes." Mikan answered.

"You seem to have a good mood after giving the folder to Hyuuga."

Mikan gave him a questioning look.

"You have a smile plastered on your face." Arata clarified.

"No, it's not because of him." Mikan said defensively, hiding the smile.

"I know." Arata said, looking at Mikan.

Arata opened his hotel room and they went in. Mikan slowly placed the bag with the laptop down and placed the documents on the table.

"Is there anything else Sir?" Mikan asked.

Arata shook his head and Mikan bowed her head and she left.

Arata slumped himself on the couch when Mikan already left. He sighed.

"Natsume Hyuuga…not because of him." He said aloud, disturbed about Mikan's defensive reason when no one even assumed it was because of Natsume Hyuuga.

"Mikan really can't lie."

He got up and prepared himself to bed, trying to get his mind off his secretary and Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

He was staring at the folder that was given to him just a few hours ago and the smile that was given to him at the same time.

"_No wonder she's really amusing." He thought, smirking._

But his smirked disappeared as he remembered the whole scene and how it was much alike. How it was alike with the scene that made him a fool and stupid for the first time in his life. It was better left forgotten yet it came back.

"_Why am I being dramatic now?" Natsume thought and he shrugged his mind of the matter._

He stared outside his bedroom window and saw darkness. But not that dark because of the little stars twinkling above giving light on the dark sky.

"What am I doing?" he said aloud, closing the window curtains.

"I'm being like that idiot." He said to himself, almost jokingly.

Natsume fixed himself and readied himself for bed. He was hoping for a good night's rest.

* * *

Mikan was in her room, looking outside her window.

"He actually can be kind sometimes." Mikan said to herself, remembering his thank you.

"If only, he can be more like Sir Arata." She added.

She was thinking how lucky she was to be able to come with Arata. She wasn't that pressured and stressed. It was more like a vacation where there are no scolding and spilling and cleaning up to do.

Mikan smiled and thought,_ "He really did say thank you. Everyone really has little goodness inside them."_

After enjoying the night sky, Mikan closed the curtain and went to sleep, thinking about the good things that had happened to her that day. For the first time, there was something good to think about Natsume Hyuuga.

She fell asleep without knowing that on that dark night, there were persons thinking of her.

* * *

The third day came and everyone was excited since it was the exhibition day. They were able to present some of their goods and who knows; maybe some deals will be created.

Mikan got up extra early which was unusual for she either wakes up on time or late. She dressed her best and went out to accompany Arata for breakfast.

"Oh, Mikan." Arata said, seeing that Mikan was already out.

Mikan saw Arata who was just closing his door.

"Good morning Sir." She greeted.

"Morning" he greeted back.

"You woke up a little early today. Excited?" He asked.

"A little Sir since this is the last day." Mikan answered.

They were talking all the way to the eating place. The hallway was already designed for the event that day since it is also open to the public.

Seeing the preparations, Mikan was feeling a bit excited and at the same time nervous. But forget about that for now, her stomach was already calling so she ate and enjoyed her meal.

After eating, they were getting ready since the exhibition will be opened by Natsume Hyuuga but the opening was still an hour away. Who would have thought that there would be problems?

Mikan was just passing by when she saw the woman with pink hair who woke her up the other day.

"_Misaki?" she thought._

Mikan noticed that she was looking quite flustered and a bit panting. Then, Mikan saw Ruka approached Misaki and Misaki shook her head. They seemed to be worried.

Mikan approached them.

"Is something wrong?" Mikan asked.

They both looked at her and then at each other.

"Is it okay to tell her?" Misaki asked Ruka. Ruka nodded.

Mikan looked at her, waiting…

"Sir Natsume's gone and we don't know where to find him."

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please share your thoughts and ideas by reviewing...**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chap...**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir Natsume's gone and we don't know where to find him."

"Gone? Natsume?" Mikan asked, trying to make sure.

"Yes. He usually disappears when he is in a really bad mood." Ruka said.

"Can you help us look for him?" Misaki asked.

"There aren't too many people who know. It might cause trouble." Ruka explained.

Mikan, seeing that they were both sweating and panting from running back and forth, decided to help.

Mikan started to look for him and it hit her that she has no idea where to begin.

She went around the rooms and checked. In the café, restaurant, and even in the internet room. He was nowhere to be found. Where could he be?

One hour was already over and they still didn't find him. Ruka was panting already and decided to start the exhibition. He asked a person to do it.

After, they still didn't stop looking for Natsume. Ruka asked Arata's permission to borrow Mikan for a while. So, they went back to the running and panting.

Mikan was already so tired and was almost near to giving up. She decided to go to the garden to relax a little then go look for him there, again.

Not knowing why, she decided to look for him in the forest. It wasn't really a forest, it just so happen that there were a lot of trees in that part. Mikan went inside and realized that it was so beautiful inside. There was a certain tree in the middle, a Sakura tree.

She slowly approached it and found something. No, it was more like someone.

He was sitting behind the trunk. Polo unbuttoned and tie loosened.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan slowly went near him.

Suddenly, Mikan was grabbed and was already in his strong arms. He was hugging her too tight but Mikan didn't struggle.

"Just stay like this for a few minutes." He pleaded his voice sad.

Mikan feeling his pain hugged him back, moving her hands up and down in a rubbing motion. It was a means of comfort.

They stayed like that for a few minutes; no one was making a sound. The sound that can be heard was just the blowing of the wind and the birds chirping in the background.

"_He actually is vulnerable." Mikan thought._

It was him who broke the hug and looked away, ashamed by the action he had done. Mikan just stayed at the same position. She was about to say something.

"Natsume!" somebody called.

"So you were here all along." He said, and then he saw Mikan with a worried and sad look in her eyes.

"Sir Ruka" she noticed and then she got up.

Ruka went nearer and saw Natsume who was sitting on the ground.

"Natsume, let's go back. The exhibition already started." Ruka said.

"Leave me alone." Natsume spurted back.

"Mikan, you can go back now. I'm sure Arata's worried." Ruka said to Mikan and Mikan nodded but before leaving, she gave Natsume a last look.

"Hiding here won't do you any good." He said after Mikan left, "You are being like your old self."

"Just leave me alone, Ruka."

"We need to go back. You have been gone too long." Ruka said, and then he got up.

Ruka didn't leave directly; he waited for Natsume to get up too. Natsume, seeing that Ruka won't leave if he wouldn't come, got up and walked ahead.

Ruka didn't ask him what was the problem for he knew Natsume wouldn't tell him anyway. He'll just wait until Natsume will tell him.

* * *

Mikan went back worried and confused. Well, she didn't mind the hug but it does when it comes from a cold person such as Natsume Hyuuga. It was really unexpected.

Mikan can still feel the arms that hugged her, tight but warm. But what she was thinking most was that she hoped that the hug comforted him.

"Mikan!" Arata called her. It was then that Mikan realized how slow she was walking.

She straightened her posture, gave a sigh and formed a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing the sweat trickling down Mikan's face.

Mikan nodded just then she noticed that Ruka and Natsume just came in a few minutes after she did.

"You're sweating." Arata said, getting a handkerchief.

Without warning, he wiped Mikan's face. Mikan just stayed put, not really knowing what to do.

Natsume gave a short glance and he saw Arata with Mikan. They were acting like a couple. Natsume just snorted and diverted his eyes.

The event went on smoothly. Everyone had their chances to brag and advertise. It ended just before lunch. Most of the people, decided to eat out since it was already the end of the seminar. Well for Mikan and Arata, they decided to just stay in since they will be leaving right after lunch. It was his brother's instruction and Arata also has tasks to finish.

"The event was great." Arata said as they were eating their meals.

Mikan just nodded.

"I wonder why it wasn't Hyuuga who opened it."

Mikan just didn't say anything and continued eating. It seemed like Arata was having a monologue.

"Is something wrong?" Arata asked Mikan, sensing that she was being less talkative.

"No. I'm fine." Mikan finally said.

"That's great. After we're done eating, we'll get ready to leave."

They continued eating and enjoying their last meal there. Mikan will surely miss the food. Although, home still has the best food.

After eating, they went to their hotel rooms and packed their things. It took them only a short while to pack.

It was Arata who knocked on Mikan's door.

"You ready?" he asked just as Mikan opened the door with luggage in hand.

Mikan went out and they were now ready to leave.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18...**

**Sorry the update took a while...**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived almost four in the afternoon. Arata dropped Mikan by her apartment and then he went straight home or maybe to the office.

"Home sweet home" Mikan said aloud as she entered the empty apartment. She'll be

alone for a couple more days since Hotaru is still not back from her trip.

She placed her luggage somewhere and dropped her body on the couch. Then, she suddenly remembered Natsume's hug. The hug was firm but gentle, she remembered as she let her hands move on her arms.

"_I wonder what made him like that." She thought._

After a few minutes, Mikan was already fast asleep, not minding to unpack since tomorrow will be back to usual.

* * *

"Ruka, she's back."

"Who is back?" Ruka asked.

"Her."

"What? How sure are you?" Ruka asked again.

"I saw her at the hotel."

"Oh. No wonder you were acting like that, Natsume."

Natsume looked out at his office window and sighed. Ruka just looked at him and can't think of anything to say.

"It's getting late. I should get going." Ruka decided to give Natsume some time alone.

Natsume just nodded and Ruka said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

Morning came quickly and thankfully Mikan got up early without anyone waking her up. She fixed herself some breakfast since there is still time left and prepared to report for duty.

When she arrived, it was just as she expected. Her officemates were all gathered around her, waiting for a good story. She just looked at them acting like she doesn't know what they are up to.

"Come on Mikan. Spill it." A person said.

"We know that Natsume Hyuuga was there." Another said.

Mikan just tried to cover her ears, not wanting to say anything for there really wasn't anything to say. Until, somebody called her or more like shouting her name. Then, like bees they disappeared.

Mikan gave a sigh of relief before following the voice. She got ready for another scolding.

The week went by normally and usually. She woke up just almost the time and she has to hurry. She got some cleaning to do and replacing of the mugs. She still didn't get the coffee right. But it didn't bother her anymore. At least, everything was still the same. That's what she thought.

That day, she was busy filling the schedules of Mr. Yumiko. She checked the schedule for that day too and found out it was empty.

She got up and went to the restroom but before she even arrived at the restroom, people gathered around her.

"Mikan! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Mikan asked, curiously not really getting what they mean.

"Stop playing dumb with us."

"I really don't know what you mean." Mikan said, assuringly.

They gave each other questioning looks. This made Mikan more curious.

"You really don't know?" They asked again.

"Know what?"

"That Natsume Hyuuga is coming today!" They said, almost to squealing.

Mikan's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

They nodded with big grins on their faces and Mikan could tell they weren't lying. She excused herself and went to the restroom.

"_But the schedule today is empty. Why didn't he called for an appointment?" Mikan thought, "Oh! I almost forgot, he is the great Natsume Hyuuga." She added, sarcastically._

She went out of the restroom after giving herself a small splash of water in the face. Mikan went back to her table and sat down. She checked her phone and saw there were already 7 missed calls. And it was from Hotaru.

"_Hotaru?" she thought, "Why would she call me?"_

She dialed Hotaru's number and before she even got to say hello, Hotaru was already yelling at her.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO CALL?"

Mikan moved the phone a couple of inches away from her ears but the message was still so clear. She slowly placed her phone back to her ears.

"Umm…why did you call? Are you coming home? Do you want me to pick you up? What time?" Mikan suddenly asked the questions all at once.

"Stop asking so many questions. I am not coming home. I just called to say that I am staying for another 3-4 weeks. They want me to do a job here and I'll be back when it's done. That's all." Hotaru said then she hanged up.

"Wai…" Mikan wanted to ask something more but just placed the phone down. She felt sad for she was going to be alone longer and it was getting boring with no one to talk to.

"Why the long face?" a voice said.

She looked up about to say something but decided to close her mouth when she found out who it was. She just got up and said a simple good afternoon.

"Please wait for a minute. I'll inform Mr. Yumiko of your arrival." Mikan said and she sat down and took the phone. She was saying something in a low voice.

She got up again and said, "Please follow me."

While walking, Mikan was avoiding talking and saying anything. She was also avoiding his eyes when she excused herself.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chap...**

**Well, good luck with Mikan with her new job!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan was on her seat and was doing the usual job. It was almost 20 minutes since she escorted Natsume to the lair. Then, he came out with Mr. Yumiko beside and shaking his hand and thanking him.

Natsume was walking out but didn't directly leave. He made a short stop by at Mikan's table.

"See you tomorrow" he said with a smirk.

Mikan just eyed him about to insult but he had already walked ahead, letting her insult his back.

After a few minutes, Natsume has left; Mikan was summoned to the lair.

"Yes sir?"

"Mikan…why don't take a seat?" he started.

"You have been a very good secretary even though you really make bad coffee." He managed to smile.

"Thank you sir." Mikan said, having a bad feeling about it.

"As you've seen Mr. Hyuuga just a while ago, we had a deal. Since you've been working under this company for quite some time, you must have known that we were having hard time getting contracts especially from the Hyuuga Corporations. But today it was a success." He paused.

"But we had an exchange deal. I really wondered why he decided on that but I had no other choice but to agree."

"That's great sir. That you've gotten this contract." Mikan congratulated.

"And it's all thanks to you." Mr. Yumiko said.

"Me?"

"Yes Mikan. You."

"How can that be sir?" Mikan asked him.

"Listen to this Mikan. The exchange deal I had with Mr. Hyuuga was you. In exchange for the contract, you will become his secretary for 4 months and after it, you'll be back here with the same job, if you'd wish."

Mikan took this in. This was really unexpected. Becoming Natsume's secretary was never part of her plans. Hyuuga Corporations is a good company and surely with good pay but she can't just imagine herself being Natsume's secretary.

She was already at her desk, looking at the box. She'll have to pack now and get ready for the new job tomorrow. She'll be leaving the company but she can back…after 4 months.

"_What the heck is he thinking? Does he think this is a good deal? Is this his way of torturing me just because I called him rude?" Mikan thought angrily._

"_How can he do this to me?" she thought sadly, placing her things in the box._

She went out of the building with the box in her hands, not bothering to explain why to her officemates who were looking at her questioningly. She hailed a taxi and went straight home.

* * *

The following day, Mikan didn't feel like getting up, even though she hasn't slept well thinking about her job. She forcibly got up and didn't even bother to prepare breakfast. She just drank a cup of juice and readied herself.

The building was much larger compared to the one she used to work in. it also has better furniture and services. Mikan approached the information table.

"Good morning." The person greeted.

"Good morning too. I am Mikan Sakura." She said.

"Yes. We were expecting you. Please follow me."

Mikan followed her silently to the elevator and they passed so many floors until they reached the top floor.

"This is the floor. Please go ahead." The person said, closing the elevator doors. She didn't even step on the floor.

Mikan took a breath in and slowly walked to the door.

She knocked. And she heard a voice saying, "Come in". So she did.

"Good. You're not late" were the words that greeted her as she entered.

"Of course, I wouldn't be late. I was just so excited." Mikan replied, sarcastically.

"That's good then." He said, ignoring the sarcastic comment.

He got up and paused before he went near Mikan. he gave Mikan an inspecting look from head to toe.

"You look okay." He said.

Mikan just rolled her eyeballs, as if she would care what he would say.

"Since this is your first day, I'll be giving the rules only once." He started.

"This floor is only for me and my secretary. No one can enter unless with my permission. No office workers is allowed." He clearly stated.

"So does that mean its only you and me in this floor for the entire day?" Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded.

"Okay." Mikan just said.

Mikan was about to leave but she was stopped.

"Wait…" he called. "No disturbing during work hours." He added.

"Fine." Mikan said with a sigh and she left.

When she arrived at her workplace, honestly, it was much better than at the Yumikos. She has a bigger space to move around and she also has more comfortable chair. Her computer was also better.

"I think it won't be so bad after all." She thought positively.

She sat down, letting her hands travel the desk and the computer. They were obviously new.

"Hey!" she heard someone call and the voice was so familiar.

She lazily got up and went to the dungeon. Yes, that what she thought about it.

"Yes?" she asked, peeking her head through the door.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope it wasn't boring...**

**Please review**

**Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chap here...**

**Please read!**

* * *

"Come in, will you?" Natsume yelled, seeing only Mikan's head.

Mikan came in, closing the door behind her softly. She didn't say anything in response, she just stood there. Suddenly, Natsume slammed a book or more like a hard folder in his desk. This made Mikan flinch.

"This is the schedules and I need you to keep track of it." He said, meaning the folder.

"Okay" Mikan simply said, walking near to the desk and slowly reaching her hand to take the folder.

She placed the folder in between her arms and said, "Anything else?"

Natsume just waved his hand like shooing her away so she just left. She was only a few inches to the door; she stopped and turned to her boss.

"What should I call you?" she asked.

"Should I call you Sir? Boss? Mr. Hyuuga? Or master?" Mikan continued, her face teasing.

"Whatever" was all she got as a reply. So she left the dungeon.

Mikan dropped the folder to her desk and sighed. She got up and went to the glass window, wondering how it would look like from her position. She was in the topmost of the building. She looked out.

"Wow!" she said, seeing only ants from her view. She went a little closer until her face was sticking to the glass.

She still continued to watch the cars moved though it wasn't that visible anymore. A little later, she tried to imagine herself jumping off from this floor. She imagined blood spluttered all over. This made Mikan, unconsciously step back. It was only two steps, she felt her back hit something or more like lean on something or someone.

"What do you think you're doing?" that someone said, his both hands supporting her shoulders.

Mikan straightened her back and turned around, their faces only a few centimeters apart. She stopped for a moment to gaze; she realized how tall Natsume was. She felt like a child in his presence, her eye level were only to his chin and she noticed how perfectly shaped they were. Realizing what she was doing, Mikan stepped back and bowed her head in apology.

"Never mind. I want you to prepare me coffee right after the meeting. It must be placed on my desk." He said.

"Yes sir" Mikan finally found her voice.

Natsume was already at the foot of the elevator.

"So you decided to call me sir then, huh." He said this with a smirk and stepped inside the elevator. Mikan just shrugged.

She went back to her desk, forgetting the blood and all the cars that seemed like ants from where she is. Mikan focused on her job.

She got the folder and opened it. Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened.

"WHAT?" she almost shouted.

"His schedules all full. No time to relax." She said, this time more softly.

She sighed and thought that the job she has taken is more different from what she thought it would be.

Mikan was still on her desk, reviewing the schedules and making sure they were noted on the planner. She checked her watch. An hour had already passed and the meeting's about to finish. She got up to fix some coffee, not for herself.

A cup in hand, she went inside the dungeon. She slowly placed the cup on his desk, making sure there was no spilling. Mikan didn't leave directly. She noticed how neat it was. His table was absent of disarranged papers and folders. Even the shelves were neatly arranged and free of dust.

"_He must be a clean freak." Mikan thought, running her fingers through the book shelves._

She stopped when her eyes met with a certain frame, a small one. Mikan bent her head a little to see it clearer. There she saw a person, a different one from what she knew. He was smiling and beside him was a very beautiful woman that Mikan thought was familiar.

"_That must be his girlfriend." She thought._

"_She's so familiar. I wonder where I met her."_

Seeing that Natsume was still nowhere to be seen, she took the frame in her hand and stared at it more closely. She was so close. She was now starting to think.

"_Where did I meet her?" she asked herself again._

She almost remembered but her thoughts were distracted when the dungeon's door opened.

"_Oh no!" Mikan thought._

She hugged the frame to her chest and slowly turned around.

"I'm so…" she stopped for when she saw who it was, relief came through her.

"Mikan?" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am working here, just today."

"Oh. By the way, where's Natsume?" he asked.

"He is on a meeting sir." She answered politely.

"Don't call me sir. I'm not your boss anyway. Just call me Ruka." He said, smiling.

"Okay. Can I get you anything then?"

"It's okay." He said, just then the dungeon door opened again and this time it revealed her boss.

"Natsume" Ruka said, approaching his best friend.

Before Natsume said anything, he looked at Mikan and saw something she was holding.

"Why are you holding that?"

* * *

**That's it...**

**How was it?**

**Hope the story still interests you...**

**Reviews are appreciated...**

**Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap21...**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are you holding that?"

"Holding what?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Stop playing dumb with me." Natsume said.

Mikan was thinking hard, until…she remembered. Yes, he meant the frame she was holding.

"Ermm…" she tried thinking for an explanation.

"I just told her to get it for me. Right, Mikan?" Ruka suddenly said, obviously trying to help her out.

Before answering, Mikan looked at Natsume then Ruka.

"Yes." She said, handing the frame to Ruka.

Ruka winked. Mikan just smiled in thanks. Natsume just decided to let it go.

Mikan left the dungeon as quickly as she could. But honestly glad that there was still someone who comes to her rescue.

"You hired Mikan?" Ruka asked as soon Mikan left.

"Not really hired. But she's working for me." Natsume replied, his lips curved a bit.

"I really don't know how your mind works." Ruka commented, shaking his head.

Natsume just smirked.

"Your dad gave you his secretary but you let her go and took Mikan who's working for the company, not really to your liking." Ruka added.

"If you're talking about the pink hair, I didn't let her go. She decided to leave since she's getting married." Natsume said, not really explaining the important topic.

"Then why Mikan?" Ruka asked, "It's not like I'm against her, I'm just curious." He added defensively.

Natsume just smirked again.

"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing." Ruka gave up on the question.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Natsume asked.

Then they talked about the reason of Ruka's coming there.

* * *

Mikan, on the other side, was not doing anything in particular. She was just staring into space, thinking, why the old Natsume changed to the new Natsume?

"It's none of my business." She convinced herself, shaking the topic off her mind.

Just then, the dungeon door opened and Ruka came out. Mikan stood up.

"Thank you so much Ruka." She said.

"No problem. As a favor, please take care of him, okay?" he said smiling.

Mikan just nodded and led Ruka although he was more familiar to the place than she was. When Ruka had already left, Mikan heard her stomach rumbled.

Before she went out to buy her meal, she went first to the dungeon. It has become a usual task for her to order the meals of her boss since Mr. Yumiko was like that. So she thought, maybe Natsume was like that too.

"Excuse me. Can I ask what you would you like for lunch sir?" Mikan asked as she entered the room.

Natsume was facing his laptop and didn't even look up when he said, "Just order for yourself."

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked to make sure.

He just nodded hurriedly but still didn't look up. Mikan was about to leave but she was stopped.

"By the way, I prefer if you just don't leave your post. So I can call you easily." He said.

Mikan just nodded and left.

She went back to her desk and ordered just for herself.

"_Starting tomorrow I'll bring my own bento. Ordering is so expensive."_

Mikan ate her lunch as soon as it arrived. She enjoyed her lunch but not quite so since she was alone. Back at her old working place, she used to eat with her officemates.

After eating, she was back to work with Natsume hardly going out of the office unless meetings and appointments.

Natsume just kept drinking coffee, Mikan noticed. Since he always calls her for a cup of coffee. _"He is not an eater. He never ate anything even crackers or sandwich."_

Then, Mikan's first day ended.

When Mikan left, Natsume didn't leave yet. It was usual for him to stay late at the office. Though there weren't much to do, he didn't feel like going him.

He leaned his head back to his chair, trying to get peace of mind by closing his eyes for a bit. But, too bad, peace of mind seems not to like him. Thoughts always have a way into his mind. This time, the thoughts that entered aren't that bad.

"She really has professionalism. This day she hasn't said an insult to my face. Maybe, this choice wasn't so bad, after all." He said to the gloomy and silent office.

After relaxing for 10 minutes he decided to go home to relax a little more. He closed his office but didn't directly leave. He stopped by his secretary's desk.

"_Neat" he thought._

There weren't much on her desk. Just the common folders and planner, neatly arranged in one corner. There was also a picture frame on the other side.

It showed a picture of two women. The other who was obviously, Mikan was grinning at the camera her arms on top of the shoulders of the other woman. The other woman was most likely to be her friend; unlike Mikan her smile was little. The friend had a raven hair that only reach up to her shoulders and she was holding a weird looking toy gun.

Natsume smirked at this picture, _"How can two so opposite people be best friends?" he thought._

Then, he went home after his little stop.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Anyway...thanks to all who reviewed...**

**Highly appreciated...**

**So...**

**Don't forget to drop your reviews...**

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chap...**

**Umm...read and enjoy!**

* * *

The following day, Mikan got up lazily. A part of her just wants to stay home but the other part is telling her that she needs to go to work. Well, the other part won. So she dragged her feet to the bathroom. She finished later than she thought. Mikan quickly dressed and head for the door.

Mikan arrived at her office 2 minutes earlier than her check in time. She sighed.

"Thank God" she said.

"So being early is just for the first day, huh." A voice said, behind her.

"Well, I'm not late." Mikan replied turning around.

"I know. But you should be in before your boss does." He said.

"I'm sorry Boss Natsume." Mikan said, sarcastically with a forced smile. "Please excuse me. I have to get to work." She added before leaving her boss.

"_So being good is just for the first day." Natsume thought, only seeing the back of her almost late secretary._

Mikan was seating on her chair, turning her computer on.

"By the way, prepare me a cup of coffee." Natsume said, before he went back to his dungeon.

"Yeah. Yeah." Mikan said after making sure that Natsume could no longer hear her.

"Today, I'm not gonna pretend to be good." She said to herself, looking at the dungeon's door.

She got up and prepared the coffee maker.

This was the usual activities in the morning for Mikan Sakura at the Hyuuga Company. Aside from being late, they usually exchanged comments and each other but she would always lose especially when Natsume will remind her who the boss was.

During lunch breaks, Mikan still asks Natsume what he would like for lunch but he would always decline and say he won't eat lunch. So Mikan will just her lunch at her desk.

"I wonder why he never gets sick without eating anything." Mikan said, as she ate.

That happened for one week, he never ate lunch or at least, Mikan never saw him eat lunch or any meal at all.

One night, Mikan was about to leave and was saying goodbye to her boss.

"I'll be going now." She said, just peeking her head.

Mikan saw his hand move in shooing motion so she just left.

"_Does he live here? He always stays so late." Mikan thought on her way out._

"Ah! I almost forgot. I need to get some groceries." She said aloud to herself almost getting on the bus.

She found a small convenience store but before she got in, she decided to look at the other stores beside it which were mostly commercial stores, selling clothes, bags and shoes.

Unknown to Mikan, an hour had already passed by just window shopping. So she finally went inside the convenience store and got what she needed in less than an hour. There weren't much to buy anyway.

As she was passing by, she saw a familiar car.

"_Very familiar. Whose car is that?" she was thinking hard. Finally the bulb lighted._

"_What is his car doing here? In the side road." She thought, going near the car._

The driver wasn't there but the car key was still attached.

Mikan heard a groan. She went to the other side of the car.

And there she saw the owner, he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked, approaching him.

"Of all the people." She heard him say.

"Your stomach hurts?" Mikan asked, seeing that he was clutching his stomach.

He didn't respond.

Mikan placed her groceries down and went to him.

"That's because you never eat." Mikan told him.

"Leave me…alone…" he said.

"You're so pale." Mikan said.

Mikan left him and ran, leaving her groceries. He just groaned again.

"She really left me." He said, hoarsely.

After a few minutes, Mikan came back, panting and holding something in her hand.

"Thank…God...you didn't…leave yet." Mikan said, panting.

"Here." She handed him the something she was holding.

"This is medicine. Drink it. I also wrote instructions there." She said, still holding it out.

He just stared at her, wondering. One moment she was mean and the next moment she can be so kind.

He was about to take it. But Mikan suddenly pulled her hand.

"Oh! I remember something. You need to eat first." She said.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Come" Mikan said, "I'll help you." She added, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"You're really tall sir." Mikan still managed to comment, after picking up her groceries.

He let go and said, "I can manage."

"Okay. Come with me sir. There is really a good store over there." Mikan said, pointing somewhere smiling.

He didn't know why but he just followed her without question, maybe because it was the pain in his stomach that he didn't have the strength to say no or it was maybe because of her pure purpose of just wanting to help and together with the smiles she just flashes.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please write a review...**

**So, I can know what you're thinking...**

**Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chap...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

They ended up in a small eatery. Mikan seemed to be so familiar with the place.

"Sir, have a seat here." She said, meaning an empty seat.

He just followed; unknowingly the pain seemed to disappear little by little even though he hadn't taken the medicine yet.

The smell of the place was of food. There was a thin smoke around the place due to the cooking place they had in just a little corner of the place. Natsume has never been in a place like this.

"What would you like sir?" Mikan asked him.

"Anything" he just said.

"Okay" Mikan just replied back and went to the counter.

She arrived with plates in her hand containing different varieties of viand he has never seen. There was one he recognized but it wasn't the high class steak, he usually eats.

"Sorry but I really don't know what you like so I just picked the ones I liked." Mikan said, placing the plates one by one.

He didn't move or started eating. This was just all new to him. These foods seemed unusual.

"Eat now sir so you can drink your medicine. I'm really sorry I brought you in this kind of place. It was the nearest." Mikan apologized, noticing his questioning looks.

He didn't say anything but started picking foods.

Mikan smiled then started eating too.

He ate. They were really better than he thought. He continued eating and unusually was enjoying his meal with this girl across her. It was the first time after a long time he enjoyed a meal.

"Sir? Do you feel much better now?" Mikan asked after he drank his medicine.

He sighed and finally found his voice, "Yeah. Much better."

"That's great." Mikan said, flashing him a smile. He looked away.

"You know, you can stop calling me sir outside the office." He said.

Mikan was obviously shocked with what he said. She didn't expect him to say something so humble.

"_This arrogant person also has his soft side." Mikan thought._

She smiled while nodding. Then, she noticed something. He was reaching for something in his coat.

"I forgot my wallet in the car. I'll just pay you tomorrow." He said getting up, his legs more steady than before.

Mikan was about to say something but he already started walking away, waving his hand.

She just smiled, _"He ain't that bad after all." _

She also got up and started going home. Too bad, buses were already nowhere to be seen in this time so she took a taxi.

* * *

Natsume arrived at his car still parked at the same road.

He got inside and drove home, feeling healthier. Natsume was taking his time while driving, not minding the lateness of the night. He felt more relaxed and stress free.

He arrived at his apartment and for him, this night was the most peaceful he ever experienced.

He placed the medicine which Mikan gave him, on the side table. He noticed a paper and something was written, "One tablet after every meal."

"_She really did write an instruction." Natsume gave a small smile, shaking his head._

"_She thinks I'm irresponsible." _

He finally decided to sleep and expecting a brighter day to come.

* * *

As he expected, there was really a brighter day. He got up feeling good. Natsume also ate breakfast and drank his medicine. He doesn't know why, he just felt that it's nice to be obedient for once.

He went to work, driving his car and making sure his medicine was in his coat.

When he arrived, he saw something or more like, someone, already there before him.

"Good morning sir."

"You're early today." He said, not greeting back.

"Of course. The day is so nice." She said.

"I almost forgot." He said.

Mikan looked at him.

"Here." He said, handing her some bills.

"No, it's really okay." Mikan said, waving both her hands in a no sign.

"Take it." He said again, demandingly.

"What I did last night was help sir. Help." She said.

"So?" he asked her.

"Help comes with no exchange sir." Mikan explained.

"Okay. Whatever." He said. "I don't want to be in debt. How can I repay you then?"

"Umm…" Mikan was thinking, "A thank you will be good enough." She said, smiling.

"Never mind then." He said, then walking straight to his office.

Mikan sat and couldn't stop smiling.

"_He is really prideful." Mikan thought._

Then she continued working, waiting for a good day to come. Until she was called to the dungeon.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Please prepare me a cup of coffee."

"Yes sir." She said, about to leave.

"By the way, don't worry, I'm taking the medicine." He informed her, not looking at her.

Mikan just smiled and said, "That's good." Then, she left.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Well, I hoped it satisfied.**

**Please review...**

**Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chap...**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Another week had passed and it seemed like that days were faster than she thought. She had already spent 2 weeks in the Hyuuga Company and honestly, it wasn't that bad.

Natsume was still the same Natsume. They still exchange insults but Mikan don't feel flushed about it anymore. She just smiles it off. And she had already won twice against him.

"Sir, your friend Ruka Nogi is on the phone." she told him.

"Okay. I'm going to pick it up." He replied.

Natsume and Ruka talked for a short while then he placed the phone down. Then, he went out of his office.

"I'll be out for awhile. Cancel all appointments from this hour till 1 in the afternoon." He instructed then he was on the elevator.

"O…kay…" Mikan just said.

Then she started calling those in appointment to cancel. No one really got mad and no questions were asked for they know its Natsume Hyuuga.

"Having a famous boss isn't so bad." Mikan said to herself after canceling all appointments.

While Natsume was out, no one called or came in. Mikan was alone. She felt a bit tired and since no one was around, she thought that taking a short nap wouldn't be so bad.

But Mikan slept a little longer and Natsume caught her.

"_She's sleeping." Natsume thought as he saw Mikan sleeping on the desk._

He slowly approached the sleeping figure to wake her up. But changed his mind.

"_She isn't that bad looking." He thought as he took a closer look._

Their faces were only a few centimeters apart and his opponent was asleep, so it can be so easy to win.

But his opponent smiled.

He backed away. He lost.

"Hey! Wake up!" he woke her up, finally.

Mikan rubbed her eyes before coming to her senses.

"Sir?" she said or more like asked.

She suddenly got up almost knocking the chair over.

"You're finally awake?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" she answered.

"Okay. So get back to work." He said, annoyed.

Then he went back to his office.

"Stupid Mikan." Mikan said to herself, punching her head.

Then she went back to work.

* * *

Natsume slumped on the chair.

Then a vivid image of a sleeping woman flashed in his mind. This image made him smile. He also noticed that she also had good physical attributes. No, good is an understatement.

If she let her hair down, he imagined, a beautiful woman with a big smile on her face, innocence sparkling all over. She also had long, thick eyelashes. Her nose was small but perfectly shaped. She was beautiful. She is beautiful.

"_What the heck am I thinking about?" Natsume realized, hitting himself mentally._

Then to divert his thoughts he opened his laptop and started working.

His diversion was a success until somebody knocked on his door.

"WHAT?" he yelled annoyingly.

"It's me." Mikan said as she entered the room.

Natsume looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"An invitation arrived just a minute ago." Mikan announced, waving an envelop.

She placed the invitation on his table not softly and not also roughly. Mikan sighed.

"I'm really sorry about falling asleep." She apologized, feeling guilty.

"Forget it. Just don't do it again." He replied.

Mikan nodded and left the room.

When Natsume had made sure Mikan had already left, he sighed. Every time he sees Mikan, the details of Mikan's face starts to take over his mind.

He took the invitation and opened it.

He started reading it.

He sighed.

"Hn" he just said as he placed the invitation down.

He got up and went out.

"Sir" Mikan got up as she saw Natsume come out.

"Two days from now at 6 pm, there'll be a party at Arashi Residence. Make sure to take note of that." He said.

"Yes sir" Mikan said, mentally taking note of it.

"It's not just for me but also for you. You'll be coming with me." He announced.

"With you? At a party?" Mikan asked to make sure.

Natsume nodded.

"As a secretary?" Mikan asked.

Natsume thought about for a while then said, "If that's how you like it." Then he went back to his office.

He wasn't in the mood to do some work. So, he went to the window and tried to enjoy the view although all he can see was buildings.

"As a secretary huh? He muttered to himself.

"That's what I didn't have in mind, but that will do for now." He said to his reflection in the glass window.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please write a review...**

**Highly appreciated!**

**Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally...**

**Here is the next chap...**

**Please read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Mikan was dressed appropriately, well, according to her purpose of coming, as a secretary. She didn't forget that. Although she kind of feels out of place since most of the people were dressed regally compared to her who was just dressed formally.

She wore a pencil skirt that reached above her knees. She paired it with high heeled close shoes and a blouse that was formal enough but it also perfectly shaped her curves, if ever she has one. She felt a little under dress for the occasion; well, honestly for her she doesn't care. She wasn't really in the mood for parties, not with rich people.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked Mikan, as he saw her hand move up and down on her skirt.

Mikan nodded.

"Have you memorized the file I gave you?" he asked.

Mikan nodded again.

"Just stay behind me." Natsume instructed.

Mikan just followed behind.

"Mr. Taylor, British." Mikan whispered, soft enough to be heard by Natsume as she saw a person approaching Natsume.

"Mr. Taylor" Natsume greeted, reaching out his hand.

"If it isn't Mr. Hyuuga." Then the person called Mr. Taylor took Natsume's hand.

They started talking but only for a brief moment and Natsume excused himself. Then Mikan's started to whisper names to Natsume and finally the person who gave the invitation greeted Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume Hyuuga" he said, reaching his hand.

Natsume took it then he let go.

"I'm really glad you can come." Mr. Arashi said, smiling or more like grinning, obviously happy by Natsume's presence.

"Great party." Natsume just commented.

"Thank you. If you've been to other parties, many are much better than this." He said, "Oh! You've also brought a partner for the first time." He added as he saw Mikan behind Natsume.

"She's not my partner. Just my _secretary._" Natsume said, emphasizing the last word.

Mikan just bowed her head in greeting. Then they excused themselves.

When they were already away from the crowd, Natsume sighed.

"You don't seem to be enjoying." Mikan commented.

"I don't like stuffs like this." Natsume just replied.

"Oh! You shouldn't have come." Mikan blurted, not really in the mood. She just felt so out of place.

"You really memorized it." Natsume said, ignoring Mikan's attitude.

"Of course and because of that I didn't have proper sleep." Mikan replied.

"Too bad." Natsume said, smirking.

"If only my boss gave it earlier than just suddenly giving her a folder then when she opened there's a note written on it saying you have to memorize this, part of job." She grimaced.

Natsume just smirked and said, "But you still memorized it."

"Yeah. Yeah." Mikan said boringly, trying to hold her mood.

"What time are we leaving?" Mikan asked.

"You're my secretary and I'm the boss. You shouldn't ask questions like that." Natsume said.

Mikan made a face and sighed, hoping that time will just go faster.

"Arata Yumiko" Mikan suddenly muttered to herself as she saw a familiar figure appear.

"You don't have to tell me. I know who he is." Natsume scowled.

"Hi!" was Arata's greeting.

"Hi Sir Arata." Mikan greeted back not minding the glare was giving her.

"Natsume, not expecting to see you here." Arata said to Natsume.

"Hn" was all Natsume said.

"How have you been Mikan?" he asked, smiling. "Has he been mean to you?" he asked in a whisper, making a hard face.

Mikan giggled, "I'm okay, I guess."

Natsume heard that giggle and that was the first time he heard Mikan do that.

"So he let you come with him?" Arata asked.

"Yeah. He said, I'll come as a secretary." Mikan replied.

"Excuse me" Natsume said sarcastically, "But the flirting is too much and Mikan," he said, looking at Mikan, "You're here on a job."

"We were not flirting." Mikan explained.

"Somebody seems to be jealous." It was Arata who said that.

Mikan just eyed them.

"Jealous? I wonder who. But I really don't care. At least, I'm not a flirt." He said to Arata, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Flirting? That's not so bad. When you like the one you're doing it with." Arata replied back, giving him back the same look.

"But I thought you don't date employees." Natsume said.

Mikan just looked at them, not really following everything.

"I don't." Arata agreed. "But just to remind you, she's not my employee anymore or she never was."

"Really?" Natsume asked, smirking. "Too bad. I really don't mind dating my employees."

"Stop it. Will you?" Mikan said, feeling the heat already.

Then, Natsume placed his arms on Mikan's shoulders and he looked straight to Arata.

"We need to get going." And without another word, Natsume left with his arms placed on Mikan's shoulders and Natsume didn't forget to give a last look at the flustered Arata Yumiko.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now.**

**How was it?**

**Hope it was okay.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chap...**

**Sorry for the late update...**

**But anyway, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Let go of me." Mikan said, pulling Natsume's arms off her shoulders when they were already out of the party.

Natsume placed both his hands in his pocket and gave her a look, "You wanted to go home, right?"

"I do but…" she started to say, "All the things you were saying back there, dating employees and stuff."

"It's true. It's not really a problem." He said, going nearer to Mikan but Mikan didn't back off she just stood her ground.

"Don't be stupid." Mikan just said, "So you have someone you like working in your company?" Mikan asked, seriously.

Natsume stopped in his tracks and suddenly couldn't hold in his laugh.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked when Natsume was laughing.

"Nothing" Natsume just said, in between his laughs.

"You look better if you smile and laugh like that more often." Mikan said smiling, their faces only a few inches apart.

Natsume stopped laughing and he focused more on the smiling face before him. His head moved closer to Mikan's face. It was the smile that made him want to touch that smiling lips with his.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked innocently.

Natsume backed off, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you are so dense about the simplest things?"

"My best friend tells me that." She flashed a smile again.

"She's right." Natsume said, "Let's get going."

Mikan nodded and followed behind, the smile never seeming to go away. Then something gargled.

Mikan's eyes widened. Her hand went to her stomach.

Natsume turned around and looked at her. Mikan looked up about to say sorry but was stopped with Natsume's smile.

Yes, he was smiling.

"I remembered we were not able to eat something with that many people always gathering around us. Let's go eat." He simply said without insults.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing Mikan's gaze.

"Nothing. It was just…you were smiling." Mikan said, pointing at her lips.

Natsume turned around shyly and said, "Move faster. Will go grab something to eat."

* * *

The "grab something to eat" was an understatement.

They arrived at an expensive restaurant with many expensive cars parked at the front. The restaurant even had a valet!

"Umm…Sir?"

"Remember you can call me Natsume outside work." Natsume reminded as he passed his keys to a valet.

"Okay…Natsume, I really don't have much money on me." Mikan said, before going in.

"That's okay. It's my treat." Natsume said and they entered.

Inside was much better than on the outside. Lights brightened the whole restaurant. Everything was expensive even by sight.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Good evening Mr. Hyuuga." A waiter greeted.

"I don't want to be in debt. As for helping me the other time." Natsume said to Mikan.

"But that was different. That was just a small eatery." Mikan said.

"You have a very beautiful girlfriend, Mr. Hyuuga." The waiter said.

Natsume was about to say something but Mikan interrupted, "I'm just a secretary."

The waiter looked at Natsume for affirmation.

"Just a _secretary_." Natsume said again.

The waiter led them to a table on the second floor. The second floor was much different than on the first. It was more private and silent.

They sat down and the waiter handed them the menu.

"Natsume…" Mikan called.

Natsume looked up from his menu.

"I'm not really sure…" Mikan started.

"Just pick something to eat, okay? It's my treat. Nothing will be deducted from your salary." Natsume said, annoyed near to angriness.

Mikan just covered her face with the menu and her eyes widened. The prices were even worth a month's salary.

The waiter came back and asked for their orders.

"Have you picked anything?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Umm…" Honestly, Mikan wasn't able to pick anything without being price conscious.

After, Natsume was the one who ordered for both of them and the waiter repeated their orders and he left.

"This place is really great." Mikan commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Hn" was all Natsume said.

"It would be a date if only it was your girlfriend here with you." Mikan said.

"I don't have one." Natsume simply said.

"Really?" Mikan asked, not believing him.

Natsume gave her a look.

"Sorry. It's just that…I saw a photo …" Mikan decided to stop after seeing Natsume's look.

Natsume not in the mood to talk and Mikan getting bored, the both of them were quiet, awkwardly quiet. Mikan just tried to enjoy the view and looking at the people around to pass time.

Then after about 10 minutes, their order arrived and they started eating.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Umm...hope it was okay...**

**Please don't forget to review...**

**Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chap...**

**Sorry it took me a while to update...**

**But anyway...here it is**

* * *

Mikan quietly enjoyed the meal. Even though with the very high price, it was worth it was the first thing that came to her mind as she took a first bite.

They were already on their way out but the feel and taste of the food still lingered in Mikan's tongue. It was that delicious.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked, as soon as they were out of the restaurant after noticing that Mikan was so quiet.

She just nodded in reply.

They arrived at the parking lot. Natsume ushered her to get in.

"Ummm…I think I can just get home on my own." Mikan said.

Natsume gave her a questioning look before saying, "Do you even know where you are?"

Mikan started to look around and realized that Natsume was right. She didn't know where she was and she didn't even see a single taxi or bus around.

She looked at Natsume and saw him smirking.

"_Arrogant" Mikan thought then she pushed Natsume a little then reached for the car door and only to find out it was still locked._

Natsume chuckled. Mikan gave him a glare then stomped her foot but after a little while, she smiled.

"So you actually know how to do prank, huh." Mikan said as she went closer to Natsume.

Natsume stopped chuckling, "Fine. I'll open the door." Then he clicked the car remote and he quickly stepped away.

Mikan then went in the car, sure that it was already opened.

Natsume then went to the driver's seat and then turned the engine on. He noticed that after a while, Mikan got in.

He drove off. No one was talking while listening to the slow music in the radio and the DJ speaking in a soft voice to match the peaceful night.

"By the way, where are we going?" Mikan finally asked, noticing that they were going in no particular direction.

"Just going around. You wanna go home?" Natsume asked, giving a short glance at the sides.

At first, Mikan really wanted too but after dinner, it changed. Maybe it won't be so bad, enjoying the night and the good mood of his boss for awhile.

"Not really. I'll be alone anyway" was what Mikan decided to say.

With what Mikan said, a conversation started. She was sharing about living with her best friend and why she is alone. She also shared a bit of her school life but mostly was about her best friend.

Natsume just stayed quiet and listened, for the first time, he was interested in someone else's life. Maybe it was just curiosity that strike or maybe it was something much bigger.

"You are really a talker, aren't you?" Mikan said with sarcasm, after saying everything she wants to say and Natsume just kept quiet.

"You are really not bad when you're not being sarcastic." Natsume commented.

"Wh-a-t?" Mikan stammered.

Natsume stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked curiously, looking out a bit.

Natsume got out; Mikan just poked her head out the window.

"Get out" Natsume demandingly said.

"Why?" Mikan retorted.

"No questions. I'm your boss."

Mikan sighed and realized how right Natsume was, he was still her boss. She got out, closing the car door softly. She suddenly felt a cold air tingling her whole body especially her lower part since she was wearing a skirt but at that moment it wasn't the cold air that caught her attention, it was the view.

She moved forward to get a clearer view.

"Wow!" was all she can say but wow wasn't even enough to describe her awe at that moment.

She was about to say something to Natsume but she decided not to when she saw the look on Natsume's face staring into the darkness and the lights.

"_Maybe this place means something to him." Mikan thought as she stared back into the lights._

"What do you think?" Natsume finally said something.

"It's…" Mikan paused to think for the right word, "…amazing."

"Hn" was his reply.

"Is this your favorite place?" Mikan asked.

"Hn" was his reply again.

"_It seems like he doesn't want to share." Mikan thought, making a face._

"It used to be." Natsume suddenly said still looking ahead.

"Used to?" Mikan asked to continue the conversation.

"Yeah. Things change." That was it. No explanation.

"What do you think of it now?" she asked.

"It's the same…but I have a feeling something will change now or maybe it already did." Natsume said, looking at Mikan.

Mikan felt her cheeks burn. She looked away.

"What time is it?" Mikan asked, trying to change the topic.

"Let's go. It's late." Natsume just said, going inside the car.

Mikan gave a heavy breath then followed.

After a few turns and few traffic lights, Mikan finally arrived home.

When Mikan got out, Natsume did too.

"Thanks for the ride." Mikan said, gratefully, bowing her head a bit but when she looked up, they were only a few inches apart.

"And for the meal." She smiled, not feeling a bit self-conscious. She was getting used to it.

"I don't want to be in debt." Natsume smirked.

On impulse, Natsume touched her smiling face with his palm. That was something Mikan never easily gets used to.

Mikan suddenly stepped backward, she almost stumbled.

Natsume placed his hand on his pocket, feeling conscious of what he did.

"Good night, _sir._" Mikan gave an emphasis on the last word then she hurried into her empty home.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please don't forget to review...**

**Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chap...**

**Sorry took me awhile to update...**

**Please read!**

* * *

Another day has arrived and Mikan went to work with dark circles around her eyes. It was because she didn't get proper sleep due to the lot of impulses last night. She slumped herself on her chair, wiping her desk.

_TING!_

The elevator sounded. Mikan quickly got up and fixed her skirt.

A familiar figure got out with the same arrogant walk and prideful steps.

"Morning sir" Mikan greeted with a smile.

He walked ahead like as if he didn't hear anyone. Mikan just sighed not out of relief but of disappointment then she sat down again. Maybe yesterday was just yesterday.

As soon as Natsume got inside his lair, he sighed.

"_Not bad" Natsume thought. _

He went to his desk and found that it was already cleaned and arranged. Then, he saw a cup of coffee in his desk.

"She's early today" he said as he sat down.

He slowly reached out for the cup then before he drank it, he can't help but smile. Smile because of the thoughtfulness.

"_No!" He mentally slapped himself._

He placed the cup down and leaned his head on his chair.

"_I'm just getting confused." He assured himself. _

Somebody knocked. He quickly fixed his tie and cleared his throat before he said, "Come in." Yeah, right! Confused.

"Sir, I'm just wondering if the coffee is still hot. If it isn't, I can change it." Mikan said, keeping a straight face as possible.

"It's okay. Is there anything else?" Natsume asked, keeping a straight face too. The air felt awkward.

"That's all sir" with that Mikan left, slowly closing the door.

"_Smile still suits you best" was what Natsume first thought after Mikan left without a single smile in her face._

Then, he busied himself with his laptop.

Mikan tried to avoid him most of the day. She doesn't know why but it seemed like that was what Natsume wanted. He spoke to her less and less. It could have been better if he just insulted her than ignoring her. So to pay him back, she ignored him too.

It was lunch break and Mikan was on her seat, filing the recently finished file. Natsume came out. He didn't tell Mikan where he was going but she didn't care.

"_Maybe out for lunch." Mikan thought._

She ate her lunch in silence and before she knew it, it was already the last five minutes of her break.

She hastily cleaned her desk and fixed herself. In perfect timing, the elevator opened. Natsume Hyuuga has arrived.

"Good afternoon sir" she greeted first.

He just went straight ahead.

"Excuse me sir" Mikan said.

Natsume stopped and looked at her.

"May I just ask if you're still taking your medicine?" she asked.

"Well, I thought you were going to ask something sensible. Whatever the answer it is my business" was his mean answer.

"I'm sorry _sir_" Mikan replied. "I didn't mean to…I was just trying to be thoughtful."

"Don't have to be" and he went to his office.

Mikan just made a confused expression, not really knowing what she did.

"_Maybe" she thought, "we are going back to the old times." She thought sadly._

She continued in her task for the rest of the afternoon. Only going inside the lair when Natsume's signature is needed and while she was doing that, she only says a word or two.

But too bad for Mikan because the afternoon seemed longer than it was supposed to be. The clock seemed to have ticked slower than it did yesterday or maybe it was just her. Along with the time, she did her work slower than before. She took her time or maybe it was just her mood.

"_Why am I acting like this?" Mikan wondered._

Ever since, she never had a mood like this especially when it comes to work, a first time experience.

"_Stupid Natsume Hyuuga. This is his fault. If he was in such a foul mood, he shouldn't have infected me with it." She thought._

It was already time for her to leave, working hours were over and she was the happiest. Her lonely home was better than this awkward office.

"Hey!" somebody called her as she was about to leave.

She turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're going home?"

"Well, I thought you were going to ask something important. Whatever maybe the answer is my business." Mikan repeated these familiar words.

Natsume sighed before he said, "Stop being sarcastic with me."

"I'm not _sir. _I'm just being honest." Mikan replied, straight forwardly.

"What did I do?" Natsume asked.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Think about it." She said, before Natsume could even say something.

Mikan sighed and grabbed her bag. She went in front of the elevator door and pressed the down button.

"Hey! I'm not yet done talking." Natsume said almost angrily, moving closer to Mikan.

Mikan turned around only to found out they were only in an arm's reach from each other. But she didn't mind.

"Sorry _sir._ But I think there is nothing to talk about it." Mikan said.

Natsume groaned in angriness. He stroked his hand through his hair. He faced her.

"Do you even know that it is your damn fault that I'm like this? HUH?" Natsume almost yelled.

Mikan looked at him in shock. She gave a sarcastic sigh.

"Now, it's my fault? I didn't even know what I did." Mikan retorted. This time, her face was flushed with anger and she wasn't trying to hide it anymore. She was near trying to crying.

She was suddenly grabbed in the arm and in a split second, her lips were taken by his lips. She closed her eyes and the tears that were kept, started falling. But there were only a few drops.

He kissed her. Took possession of her lips without her permission. But he didn't care at that moment. What he did was something he wanted. It was his impulse.

_TING! _

The elevator bell rang. They pulled away. Mikan bit her lip and she ran inside the elevator and quickly closed its doors.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is chap29...**

**I know, it took me a long time to update.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**Inspiration just striked back...**

**So...here it is...  
**

* * *

He was inside his office, leaning his head back, looking at the ceiling, his hands moving along his lips. The feeling still lingered even though she had left 10 minutes ago already.

He knew what he did was selfish but he didn't care. For his selfishness has paid off to something that was great and nice. Well, it was for him. He didn't know what it felt for Mikan.

Natsume slowly kept his things and turned off the lights and went out. He felt great and happy and satisfied. At least his questions were answered and nothing is bothering him now.

"Goodbye sir." The security guard greeted.

"Goodbye." He replied.

"Umm…excuse me sir. Can I ask something?" the guard asked, after building all his courage.

Natsume just looked at him but it wasn't a glare he was giving.

"Did you know what happened with Miss Sakura? She was crying on her way out." The guard said.

"Really?" Natsume just said and he left.

He got inside his car and drove off to, only he would know.

* * *

Mikan rode the bus in silence. She tried not to mind the people's stare for her face was flushed and from crying because she was angry for a moment. But then, it changed. She wasn't angry anymore. She was more like shocked and speechless.

She touched her lips and sighed. It really did happen.

She got off the bus and slowly opened her empty apartment. Mikan threw her bag on the couch and then slumped herself beside it.

"What the heck did he just do?" Mikan said to herself, covering her face with her both hands.

"_Why am I suddenly ashamed?" she asked herself._

Okay. Mikan reacted too late because of her shockness to the events that happened so fast. At first they were fighting and the next they were already kissing. It was a totally different turn of events.

"_How am I supposed to face him tomorrow at work?" Mikan thought worriedly._

She shook her mind off the topic and she went inside her room to change. She changed into a pair of pajamas which she feels most comfortable with during sleeping. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Wait!" she shouted as she put on her slippers.

She opened the door politely but seeing who it was, she suddenly slammed the door. The doorbell rang again.

"_Oh my! I wasn't even ready to see him tomorrow. How much more right now?" she thought._

The doorbell rang again. She couldn't open the door. Then, a very hard knock was heard followed by a voice, "Please, open the door."

Mikan gave out a big sigh then decided to open it. But she just stayed by the doorway.

"You won't let me in?" Natsume asked.

"Kind of" Mikan just said without looking at him.

"So, it doesn't bother you that people might see me standing outside your door?" he asked again.

Mikan looked around and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Come in." She moved a bit, enough just to let him pass then she closed the door.

Natsume faced Mikan and asked, "Are you okay?"

Mikan looked up, not expecting such a question, "You came here just to ask that?" She said, mastering her most confident voice.

"I don't know" was his reply.

Mikan sighed, "Wait here. I'll get you something to drink." Then, she left.

Natsume took that opportunity to look around the apartment. It was okay and well-arranged. The place was homier than his but actually he never decided to make his place a homey one.

He also noticed pictures, lots of them. Mostly, were of Mikan and friends and others were with family. In every picture, something was never amiss, Mikan's smile which was obviously genuine and not for vanity.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she interrupted, handing him a cup.

He accepted the cup, quite happy that he was treated this way. He was expecting a much colder treatment.

A silence engulfed between them. No one was talking and neither of them was moving, they were still standing in front of the frames.

"I think it's better if we take a sit." Mikan finally said to cut off the awkwardness.

They sat down and Mikan placed her cup down, allowing her eyes to wander around. "If you need something, say it now. We don't have all night."

"Answer my first question, then." He said, placing his cup down as well. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Am I not supposed to feel okay?" Mikan asked.

"Just wondering." He drank from his cup again._ "Damn it Natsume! What the heck are you really doing here?" he scolded himself._

"Are you sure you okay with the ki…"

"Excuse me. I'll clean the cups." Mikan suddenly stood up, almost knocking the table over.

She wasn't really ready to talk about it. She was just trying to forget about it although she knew it was impossible but at least she's trying. But here, in front of her, the person who did it to her, trying to bring up the topic. You can't just blame her for almost knocking the table over. Oh! And it almost knocked her over too.

Almost. Thank God there was someone quick and thoughtful enough to catch her.

His hands were on her arms, supporting her and stopping her from falling down. He let her up but continued to hold her. They were both now inches apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"_She really is beautiful up close." Natsume thought._

Slowly, his hand moved tracing her arm to her neck. Mikan felt shivers ran down her spine but she just couldn't get away, it was like magic that stopped her from moving.

"_Stop it!" Mikan's mind kept screaming but a part of her wanted to stay in that touch.

* * *

_

**It was kinda short...**

**But anyway, hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Ah! I almost forgot. **

**Thanks for all who reviewed. Thank you so much. Really appreciated it.**

**Thanks!:)  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chap!**

**Hope you'll have a great read...**

* * *

"_Stop it!" Mikan's mind kept screaming but a part of her wanted to stay in that touch._

"Mikan…" he said her name. He said it like it was so special and beautiful.

"Mikan…" he said again, "What the hell are you doing to me?" he said this, not with anger but with worry and confusion.

But before Mikan could speak up, her lips were taken again. It did not become her possession for that moment. It just moved on its own. The world around them, revolved on its own. For the two of them, that moment was their world.

Slowly, Natsume pulled away. Their eyes met again, Mikan looked away. She was just too shy to stay in those eyes. He raised her chin and gave her cheek a last caress.

"I need to go." He said, softly. "Good night."

Mikan just nodded, still in daze.

Right after the soft click of the door, Mikan slumped on the seat and let out a big sigh. She touched her lips.

"_That was the second for this night." She realized. "What were you thinking? Allowing him to do that again?" she lectured herself. _

Her fast heartbeat wouldn't just stop. It's contradicting what her mind was telling her.

"Why did he do that?" she asked the shadows, her fingers at her lips.

* * *

He closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to run through his hair.

"What have you done now?" he asked himself, slamming his palm to the car's steering wheel.

He haven't left the place, right above he can see her apartment door. He just couldn't leave. He wanted to see her turn the lights off that would signal she was about to sleep and that he should be leaving.

But he was still there, even after she has turned her lights off. He didn't want to return to his condo…not yet. He just wanted to take in everything that had happened. He wanted to find the answers to his confusion and reasons for his actions. But it never seems to come.

Maybe…she would know the answer or maybe she was the answer. Just maybe.

"_You've totally lost yourself Natsume." He shook his head as he started the car and turned to leave._

* * *

Mikan woke up later than she expected. Although she was exhausted, she got up quickly and readied herself for work.

On the way to work, she was in deep thoughts.

"_What would happen today?" Mikan wondered. "Maybe just like before. We'll just ignore each other and get on with our own lives." She sighed._

Right after stepping her first step inside the building, the woman at the front desk greeted her with a flustered look.

"Miss Sakura…you're not really late but almost and…Mr. Hyuuga is already at his office and he has been calling for almost every 2 minutes asking if you have come…Hurry!" she said between pants, giving Mikan a slight push.

"Okay. Thanks!" Mikan said, already on her way to the elevator.

"_Another scolding, Mikan." She thought. "What a way to start your day." She added, sarcastically._

The elevator rang. She has arrived on her floor. Before stepping out, she fixed her skirt and her hair. She went out and placed her bag on her desk. She then went on and prepared coffee for her boss, Mr. Hyuuga.

She entered Mr. Hyuuga's office and slowly held her breath.

"Good morning, sir. Here's your coffee." She said politely, placing the cup down.

Natsume suddenly got up. Mikan couldn't help but feel scared. She just didn't know what to expect.

"I'm really sorry, I got here late." She started blabbering. "I'm not really late…but you just came in unexpectedly early." She paused. "I really didn't expect you to be here at this time." She paused again. "I'm really sorry sir." She was bowing her head.

There was no response but she could see the tip of his shoes slowly approaching her. She wasn't in the mood to get a scolding. She just wanted her day to go on smoothly without grudges…especially not from him.

So she whispered again, "I'm really sorry."

"You're not late, are you?" he asked.

"No sir." She replied.

"Then why are you apologizing?" he said. Mikan was shocked. "Heads up" Mikan did.

What Mikan saw shocked her more, Natsume was smiling…he was smiling! It was the rare smile.

She couldn't help but show her confused look. More confusion followed.

Natsume patted her head and said, "I was worried you wouldn't be coming to work today or maybe even on the following days."

"Why would I do that sir?"

"Maybe because of what happened yesterday."

"Don't worry about that sir. Professionalism is very important. What happened has happened and it was all professional. No personal strings attached." Mikan said confidently, although deep inside her, she wished it was not true.

"What did you say?" Natsume asked, not quite getting her point.

"No personal strings attached." She stated again.

"Do you actually believe that?" he asked, keeping his temper and his hand at his pocket.

Mikan looked down. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her. But she just couldn't say it.

"Do you?" he challenged again. This time, he was closer and his eyes glaring.

"Yes." She finally said it. But she doesn't know if that's the truth or not.

"What?" he's mad this time.

"Do you need another proof that it was more than work? To what happened between us the other night?" Natsume yelled.

Then, suddenly the office doors opened.

* * *

**How was it?**

**It's a cliff-hanger.**

**Anyway, please review. It keeps me inspired. :D**

**Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chap...**

**To those who were anticipating for this chap...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT?"

They both looked at the person who just crashed into the office.

"Sir Arata?" Mikan said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked, hating that they were disturbed.

"What have you done to Mikan?" This time, it was Arata who asked.

"It's none of your business, isn't it?" Natsume just looked at him, quite pissed that he was standing too close to Mikan. How dare he hold Mikan's shoulders that way?

"Sir, this is just a misunderstanding. Nothing really ha..." Mikan started saying but was cut off.

"What are you saying Mikan?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

"NATSUME…I'm really going to get you if you have done something with Mikan." Arata stated, "And, when did you ever start calling Mikan by her first name?" he asked, looking from Natsume then to Mikan then back to Natsume and so forth.

"Oh! It's not really important that you know." Natsume replied sarcastically. "And I'm gonna take _my_ secretary back." With that, he pulled Mikan out of Arata's touch.

Mikan just can't help but stagger at the sudden pull. She can't understand what they are fighting about, why they hate each other so much.

Now, Mikan was standing at the right side of Natsume's with Arata across them. Mikan couldn't help but notice Arata's stern face and Natsume's amused face. Natsume felt like he won.

"So, what do you want? Barging in here." Natsume asked.

Arata let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine. I'll drop it for now. I just came here to send some papers," he gave Mikan a look. "and to see if everything's fine for…Mikan."

Mikan gave a tiny smile before bowing her head. Natsume saw this and it itched him to throw Arata out through the window.

"Just place the papers there and…of course, she's very fine here." Natsume replied.

Mikan just stayed quiet. She didn't want to worsen the situation by saying something more. But she was touched by the Arata's thoughtfulness.

"Now, anything else?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"Can I talk with Mikan outside?" Arata asked.

"No." Natsume bluntly said.

Mikan gave him a look. Her eyes questioning him why.

"Why is that?" Arata dared to ask.

"It's working hours and she has no time for chit-chat."

"Fine. So I'll ask you instead."

Natsume just stared at him, waiting.

"What did you to Mikan?"

"You really want to know? We just did what people like us usually do."

"People like you/us?" Arata and Mikan said together.

Mikan was totally ignored. It was like she wasn't there. It was like she couldn't hear what they were talking about although she was having a hard time getting what Natsume was trying to say.

"Remember the party?" This question was meant for Arata.

Arata couldn't help but wrinkle his forehead, thinking.

"I don't mind dating employees…?" Natsume restated.

"Sir, what…" Mikan tried saying.

"Ahh! Now, I remember." Arata said. Then, he looked at Mikan then to Natsume. Natsume had a smirk on. "Don't tell me what I'm thinking is right?" Arata looked at Mikan not quite believing.

"You're right." Natsume affirmed.

"Mikan…" Arata said, still not believing. "…is this true?" he asked just to make sure.

Then suddenly before Mikan can say anything, she was pulled by Natsume and in a minute, she was already trapped in Natsume's arms on her shoulders.

"Don't say anything." Natsume said to Mikan and to Arata he said, "You don't believe me? Just ask me anything relating to us. A man has to speak up for his woman, doesn't he?" He gave Mikan a short glance.

Mikan just look at Natsume, thinking,_ "His woman? Natsume, what are you trying to play at?" _

Arata moved forward, pulled Mikan out of Natsume's arms and he held Natsume by the collar. "I will really punch you if you're playing with me!"

Natsume's eyes narrowed, "Let go. Or I'll be the one to punch you." There was no sarcasm on his tone and there was no smirk on his face.

"Please stop this." Mikan had to come in between. "This will bring you nowhere."

"Then tell me Mikan, is it true?" Arata asked, still not letting go.

Mikan nervously looked at Natsume and back to Arata. "I…" But before she was able to continue her sentence…

BOOGSH!

Arata was on the floor. Natsume had punched him on the side of his face. Mikan looked at him in horror.

"Why'd you do that?" Mikan almost shouted. She ran to help Arata but was stopped by Natsume's hand on her elbow. She gave him a look but Natsume's grip was too strong, she can't get away.

Arata stood up, rubbing the spot where Natsume had punched him. They were both standing face to face.

"I told you. Just ask me. I speak for my woman." Natsume told him coldly, his grip tightening on Mikan's elbow and not feeling a bit sorry about the punch and honestly, it kinda felt good for him. A stress-reliever.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Some things just don't change." Arata said just before he left Natsume's office.

Right after Arata left, Natsume let go of Mikan. Mikan looked at him with anger. "What are you doing?"

"Proving." He simply said, moving to his seat.

"Proving what?"

* * *

**Another cliff-hanger?**

**Anyway...how was it?**

**Feel free to say what you think by reviewing.**

**Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the next chap!**

**By the way, thanks for all who reviewed.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Proving what?"

"That everything that happened between us was not just all work." Natsume said, looking at her tenderly.

"But…" Mikan tried to reason, "You'll not gain anything by doing that, _sir."_ With that Mikan left and went back to work.

Natsume grunted just as he saw Mikan slam the door. He let his fingers ran along his tousled dark hair. _"Damn it Natsume!" He cursed at himself. "What are you doing now?"_

Confused, he sat down and took a deep breath. There was nothing else he could do for the moment so he went back to work. But his senses were just too busy and because of that he couldn't concentrate on his work.

"Sir?" It was Mikan's voice. He couldn't help but quickly look up.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Well, it was too kind for the usual Natsume Hyuuga.

"Nothing really. There is just a phone call for you." She said, without looking up.

"Who is it?"

"He wouldn't say, sir." Mikan said then gave a slight bow and left.

"_So we're back to the formalities, huh?" Natsume thought as he kept hearing the sir word from Mikan Sakura._

As Mikan went out, she let out a big sigh.

"_What's wrong with you, Mikan?" She gave herself a knock on the head. "You're supposed to be mad at him."_

Mikan was battling herself whether she should be mad or not. She should be for that guy on the dungeon punched Arata Yumiko, the person who was most kind to her at all times. But a part of her couldn't help but be flattered by Natsume's possessiveness. It was like he really liked her.

"_Don't misunderstand, Mikan. It was all an act and you know that." She convinced herself._

Mikan let out another sigh and was about to lean her head on her desk but the lair's door unexpectedly opened that caused her to panic and suddenly stand up. Not to mention, due to suddenly standing up she hit her knees on the corner of her desks.

"I'm going out. Don't go home until I come back. Okay?" Natsume said. Then rushed to the elevator without even waiting for a reply.

"Yes sir." Mikan said into thin air. She stooped down then rubbed her knees. "Ouch! That kinda hurt."

She took her seat and was finally able to lean her head on her desk without interruption.

"_I wonder who called that made him rush like that." She thought. _

She checked her watch and found out it was still 3 in the afternoon and she was running out of things to do.

She went to Natsume's office and decided to just spend her time cleaning and arranging some stuff. Who knows? Maybe she'll know some secrets about her arrogant boss.

While inside his office, Mikan saw pictures although she had seen those before but it is just now that she was able to take time in looking at it.

In every picture taken, she noticed the stoic face of Natsume. No smile or even a smirk. Just the typical arrogant look and…Mikan saw something else… was it sadness?

"Hey!" she was talking to the photo. "Natsume Hyuuga, why aren't you cracking a smile? Look at Ruka, he's smiling." She sighed.

Tracing her fingers at the edges of his lips, Mikan remembered, she touched her lips too unconsciously. "You're not all that bad." She didn't mean the kiss, it was Natsume's thoughtfulness that he even went to Mikan's house to ask if she was ok.

"You're not really that bad." She said again. "If only, you'll open up a bit so people can understand you better."

"_What are you doing, Mikan?" Her mind asked her. She quickly returned the frame where it should be._

She checked her watch, an hour had already passed. He still wasn't back. There was nothing else Mikan can do. She sat down at the sofa at Natsume's office and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

_TING!_

It took longer than he expected and he left as soon it was done. When he stepped out of the elevator, he noticed was missing. Mikan was not on her desk!

"Didn't I tell her to wait?" Natsume irritatingly said.

But wait…her stuff was still on her desk. Where is she? Natsume noticed. He hurriedly and worriedly went inside his office, hoping that she was just there and not in some trouble or anything.

"_Thank God." He sighed in relief. "Wait…why am I worried in the first place?" _

He went nearer to where Mikan was. He slowly knelt down and saw her sleeping figure. She was sleeping so peacefully. Her face was so calm that it makes him want to touch it. She was like porcelain that's beautiful and makes you want to take her home and take care of forever.

"_She must have been tired from waiting for me." He checked his watch, it was almost 9. He moved strands of hair to have a clearer view of the porcelain._

"_Mikan…I think I've really lost it already." He thought, caressing her cheeks. "Am I really? With you?"_

"_It has been a long time since this happened again." He sighed._

Mikan stirred. He quickly got up and got himself together. She woke up and was still fuzzy; she didn't notice that Natsume was already there. She rubbed her eyes then quickly got up.

"Sir. I didn't notice you were back." Mikan said, bowing her head to hide her face, shaking it a little.

"Did you have a peaceful sleep?" he asked.

Mikan bit her lip then gave a nod.

"Let's go. It's already late." Natsume ushered and she quickly went out and got her stuff.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Your reviews will be much appreciated.**

**Thanks! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**The next chap...**

**There are both Mikan's and Natsume's POV.**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Have a good night Mikan, sir." The security guard greeted on the way out of the building.

Mikan gave a small smile but Natsume just went on like he heard nothing.

The night was cold but warmness came over to Mikan as she saw the stars and the moon above. It seems like heaven is smiling down on her. She can't help but smile back.

"Hey…" he was about to call loudly to her but seeing her smile, head's up to the sky that view just called him to keep quiet.

She was beautiful with strands of her hair out of place, and as the moon's light shadowed her face, the silhouette it showed was simplicity and beauty all mixed together; creating a perfect picture of a God-given blessing that no one could get over with. But all he hopes was that blessing is for him.

"Natsume…" she accidentally slipped her tongue, saying the name of her boss. "I mean, sir." She said again.

"I think I should be going home. It's kind of late, already." She said.

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Yeah." That was my reply. Lame. A part of me didn't want to let her go home, not yet. I mean, I didn't see her much this afternoon because of a stupid meeting and she even stayed late, just to wait for me.

"I'll be going first?" She said in a questioning tone.

Seeing that I have no intention of saying or moving, she continued, "Then, I'll be going first." She started walking away.

"_Oh come on Natsume!" I mentally scolded myself. I am acting like a teenager, heart-struck for the first time._

I just left and headed to my car. I'm hopeless. I can't even ask her for a simple dinner like as friends but totally not as co-workers. We already had that before.

I drove and was on a stop, checking my left and right before crossing the highway. Then, I saw her standing, lazily waiting for a bus. She suddenly looked at my direction. She saw me. She smiled and waved.

"_Okay." I thought. "This is your chance. She's still here. Go. Ask her."I have decided. I stepped down of the car and started walking towards her.

* * *

_

Mikan's POV

I waved at him. But I suddenly felt conscious, I don't know why. I felt more conscious as I saw him get off his car and started walking towards me. Or I get the feeling that he was.

"I thought you already on your way home." I heard him say, still a few feet away.

"I was but there aren't that many buses passing here at this time." I said. We were only a few inches away. He stopped walking.

"Hn." He seemed to be thinking of something. I just hoped he won't start an argument. I really don't like having it with him.

"I'll just give you a ride." I was stunned. He was giving me a ride? That's a first.

"No. It's okay. I'll just wait." I told him. He kept quiet again but still he didn't leave.

"I'll wait with you then." He simply said, like it was no big deal.

"It's really okay. You don't have to wait." I told him.

"I know. I don't have to wait. If you'll just let me give you a ride." He said, looking at me with his emotionless face. I really can't get what's his thinking.

"It's not like I'll do something to you. Well, who would?" He added.

My eyes narrowed. "Oh! Really? Fine." I simply said. I just hate the way he said it. "Let's go." I gave a sarcastic smile and I went on ahead to his car.

* * *

Normal POV

"_Damn it Natsume. You did it again." He scolded himself as he followed the stomping Mikan to the car._

Inside the car, they were both silent except the sound of the radio playing a soft song. Mikan was looking outside the window and Natsume can't help but glance at her once in a while.

"Hey." He called.

He received no reply.

So he continued, "You hungry? Let's eat something first." He finally asked her to dinner! But what a way to ask.

He didn't wait for any reply and headed to a direction away from Mikan's home and straight to the place for their "friendly dinner".

"You don't have to bring me to dinner, you know. If you feel oblige because I stayed late at the office, don't." Mikan said.

"I don't feel, _oblige._" He replied his hands on the wheel but his eyes on the person beside him.

"Then…" she wasn't able to continue.

"We're here." He announced, parking the car.

Mikan can't do anything. So she just got out and followed Natsume.

"Good evening sir, ma'am." A waiter greeted them as they got in, leading them to a table.

"What would you like sir?" the waiter asked, preparing a pen and a paper.

Natsume was looking over the menu and he gave a short look at Mikan, only to find out she was just sitting there, not caring to look over the menu.

Mikan didn't bother to look at the menu because, based on experience, for sure the prices will be very high and she can't choose what to order, again.

The waiter was patiently waiting with a calm look on his face.

Natsume looked up to the waiter and started placing his orders. Mikan just kept quiet.

"Would you be the one to order for _your lady_, sir?"

* * *

**How was it?**

**By the way, thanks for all who reviewed. I really appreciate all the comments.**

**Again...how was it?**

**Please don't to forget to review. **

**Thanks!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Next chap here...**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you be the one to order for _your lady_, sir?"

Natsume then looked at Mikan as did the waiter. Natsume was amused by the look of Mikan's face; it was questioning and confused.

"Should I?" He asked Mikan with a smirk on his face. "I will then." Then he said the orders.

The waiter repeated their orders and was about to leave when, "I'm not really his…" Mikan started. The waiter just looked at her, waiting for the next words.

"…his…" and she wasn't able to continue. Natsume suddenly reached out his hand and grasped Mikan's hand. Mikan's eyes widened, looking at Natsume. He was smiling and at the same time, his eyes showed amusement.

The waiter left, smiling. Mikan then pulled her hand out. Natsume leaned his back to the chair as if nothing happened.

"Why did you that?" Mikan asked him, scowling a bit.

"Hn" was all he said.

"I'm sure he misunderstood." She sighed.

"Is that a really a problem?" Natsume asked, moving a bit closer.

"Not really." She looked away.

It was on impulse that she looked away. She feels her cheeks warming up everytime Natsume come closer. Natsume then leaned back on his seat with both his hands at his pockets.

"_Damn it! You should learn to keep your hands to yourself." He mentally scolded himself, making sure his hands were in his pockets._

"This place is really wonderful." Mikan commented after the silence.

"Wait till you taste their food." He replied with confidence.

This place was one of Natsume's favorites. He remembers ever since he was little kid, this was where his parents will bring him if ever they eat out which is very seldom. This was also where he was supposed to propose but…things happen.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to bring her here, to the place that has become special to him and a place where only special people can enter. He already brought her to one so why not bring her to another?

The food finally arrived and Mikan was anticipating for it ever since Natsume said something about it.

"_This place sure is important to him, I guess." Mikan thought as \she noticed Natsume's mood. He seemed to be smiling. Or maybe it was because of something else._

"Thank you." Mikan said after the waiter placed the food on the table.

"Enjoy your meal." He said and he left.

Mikan was about to eat. Her spoon a few centimeters away from her mouth but she stopped. Natsume was looking at her intently.

She got conscious.

"Umm…is something on my face?" she asked, wiping her face a bit.

Natsume chuckled. He shook his head.

"Then, why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, pointing at the food.

"I will. Just don't mind me." He politely replied.

"O…kay." Mikan said, quite not sure but started eating anyway.

* * *

Natsume's POV

She started eating. I don't know why but I just love…wait…did I say love…what I meant was…enjoyed…yeah…I just enjoy watching her eat. I was also waiting for what she will say about the food. It doesn't really matter but for me, it really did. This place is special and I was hoping that she will also like this place and the food too.

She suddenly stopped eating and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to start eating?" she asked.

Okay. I was looking at her or maybe even staring. I don't know. I forgot that I was even supposed to eat.

"I am." I picked up my spoon and started eating but once in a while, I glance at her and she seems to be having fun.

* * *

Normal POV

"You're right about the food. It's amazing." Mikan said to Natsume after the meal.

"Hn" was his reply. He was trying not to be obvious that he was happy about it. At least, the dinner he planned was going well.

They ordered wine and took their time.

Honestly, so far, Mikan has enjoyed the night. The place was great, the food was amazing and Natsume, he was simply a gentleman. He isn't so bad as a companion and although, he doesn't talk much, the best thing is they didn't have an argument…yet.

They were talking happily or more like, Mikan was talking happily. She was talking about her life and her friends. Natsume was just the best listener and he had small smiles from time to time. He really loves her company, more than he can show and she knows.

Then, without warning the restaurant dimmed and the only light was on the stage. Music started playing and the singer sat down.

"Good evening everyone." He started. "Tonight, I'll be singing songs for you to have a more enjoyable dinner." Then, the singing started.

The music played was a slow song.

"For those who feel like dancing, you're welcome on the floor." The spotlight moved. It stopped.

"Why don't we request the lovely couple on the spotlight for the first dance?" the singer said.

She looked at Natsume. He was looking at her too. The spotlight was on them.

"Come on. Don't be shy." The singer urged them on. "Let's give them a hand." The people went along with the singer and they clapped.

"What?" Mikan asked him and at the same time shaking her head.

Natsume stood up and went to Mikan. He reached out his hand and said, "Why don't we give in to them? Just for now." He was being considerate, as if.

Mikan sighed in defeat, _"Well, it's just a dance." _Or so she thought. She took his hands and together went to the dance floor.

* * *

**Okay...I know Natsume's is really OC in this chap...**

**But anyway, please don't forget to review.**

**Its your reviews that keeps me going. :)**

**Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey! Next chap...**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

The music played and together their bodies moved to the rhythm of the song. Just like on movies, the protagonist dancing with the love of his life and it seemed like the world just keeps on spinning. His hand was on her waist while the other was holding tightly to her hand, afraid of letting go.

"Not too bad." He whispered to her ear.

She faced him and gave him a "what-do-you-mean" look. But instead of giving her an answer, he moved his body closer so that her head was like leaning on his shoulder. She wasn't complaining.

From afar, they looked like a loving couple, hugging even in the midst of people.

"Hey! Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?" one said.

"Yeah. It's really him." Another replied.

"Who is that girl he's dancing with?" The one said.

"I don't know, probably his girlfriend. I can't see the face much though." Another said.

And the talking went on and on and was passed on to one person then another.

But Mikan and Natsume was still on the dance floor. Not knowing what was happening on the tables. Until…

"OH MY! IT'S REALLY NATSUME HYUUGA!"…a person shouted that caused the whole crowd to stop in silence.

The sweet moment between Mikan and Natsume was then stopped. The girl who shouted then rushed near to Natsume.

"You're really more handsome in person." She stuttered, handing a pen and a piece of paper.

Whispers then started, "I can't believe her. She had the courage to approach him. Wasn't Natsume Hyuuga known for his coldness?"

Mikan was behind Natsume so as not to disturb the idol and the fan. Mikan would have preferred going back to the seat but Natsume's hand was still holding her wrist as if telling her to not go anywhere but beside him.

"What do you expect me to do with that?" Natsume told the girl, looking at the pen and paper.

The restaurant hushed.

"Ah…umm…" she couldn't say anything. She was scared.

"I think she wants you to sign it, Natsume." Mikan said, saving the girl from embarrassment.

The girl looked at her and Natsume did too.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing the mood awhile ago." The girl apologized to Natsume and to Mikan.

"It's okay. We were _just dancing." _Mikan said.

"It wasn't okay." Was all Natsume said. "Let's go." He dragged Mikan out of the dance floor.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna sign it?' Mikan asked, stopping.

She had no intention of going off with him unless he signs the paper.

"Urgh!" Natsume grunted. "Fine." He then went to the girl, took the pen and signed. It wasn't that hard.

"Happy?" he asked Mikan, sarcastically.

Mikan just smiled and followed Natsume out. Someone tugged Mikan from behind. She looked around. It was the girl.

"Umm…thanks for saving me. May I know your name?" she asked.

Mikan looked at Natsume and he shook his head. She gave him a questioning look but ignored his warning anyway.

"My name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan kindly said. From her peripheral vision, she saw Natsume shake his head.

Then, they went out peacefully.

On the way to the car, Natsume was silent. Well, he's always quiet but this time there was an unusual air about his silence. So, Mikan feeling this, decided to keep quiet.

"Get in." he commanded. Mikan simply followed. She was now a bit scared.

Natsume drove quietly without even glancing at Mikan even once. While Mikan just kept glancing at him then out the window then at him again. She felt like this was the longest drive ever. And after a very long time, she finally arrived.

She went out without saying any thanks. Natsume went out too.

"Hey! You seemed like you have something to say. Spit it out." He said.

"Me? Not really." She paused for effect. "Ahh. Wait! Yeah. I do have something to say." Mikan stated, almost angrily. "What is wrong? Did I do something again? Are you mad because I gave my name? It was just a name."

"There you go again." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not really getting what he meant.

"What's with you and the "just" word?" Natsume asked, looking at Mikan intently. "Just a name, just my secretary, just a dance. What's with it really?"

Mikan snorted. "Oh! That's all you're mad about. What's wrong with it anyway? You're just making a big deal out of it. It's just a word."

"See. Just. And I'm not making a big deal." he said defensively, his hands on his pockets.

Mikan sighed heavily. "I can't understand you. One moment, it was all okay and the next, you're mad about something. But there's nothing I can do, you're the boss."

"I'm not mad." He said, softly, keeping his cool. He went closer to Mikan. Mikan was looking away, rolling her eyeballs and shaking her head.

"I'm not mad. It's just that…" Natsume started saying.

"See? Even you used the word just." Mikan defended. "It's just a…"

"You're not just a just for me. Not just my secretary or just anything." Natsume suddenly said that caught Mikan off guard.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, forgetting the thought about being mad.

"Damn! What am I saying?" he said aloud, running his fingers through his hair. "What I'm saying is, don't blame me if something will come out tomorrow." Then, he walked away and went back to his car.

But before he went in, he added, "It wasn't just a dance for me. It was something special." Then, he drove away.

Mikan was left there standing, trying to digest all that was just said. She was confused and scared that she might misunderstand some. But she was hoping that the true meaning behind those words were the truth that she was thinking.

Her placed her palm near her chest and felt her heart beat so fast.

"Stop it. Will you?" she said to it.

She, then, went inside her home and decided to sleep it off.

* * *

**How was it?**

**You know, I feel like it's too long already. What do you think?**

**I'm planning to make the story quick to have the ending. **

**But anyway, tell me your thoughts.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay. Here is the next chap.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

A new day has come but deep inside, all Mikan felt was the same old feeling as of last night. The feeling of confusion and madness. She was mad for him getting mad at little silly things and confused for the reason for his madness. And here she was thinking that sleeping it off would solve but how wrong she was.

"Breathe Mikan" she said to herself and she started exhaling then inhaling and so forth.

She put on her most practiced smile as she entered the building.

"Good morning." She greeted kindly but their reply shocked her most.

They replied with a good morning but it was with a bowing of head.

"_What was that for?" she wondered as she went inside the elevator._

DING! It signaled her arrival at the floor she was supposed to be in.

"_Okay Mikan. Act like nothing happened last night. It was just an argument. Nothing more, nothing less." She convinced herself before finally deciding to step out of the elevator._

The first thing or I mean…person she saw was the least person she didn't expect to be right in front of her. As if waiting for her arrival.

"Ahh…" she became speechless for a little while.

"Morning" the person greeted then went back straight to his private lair.

Mikan was left there to wonder, _"Why was he in a good mood?" _

She took her seat and immediately started to arrange some stuff to the point that she didn't notice the newspaper, widely open before her. How insensitive can she be!

"Oh! A newspaper." She noticed. Finally.

She read it. She read it again. And again. Just to make sure her reading skills was still okay, she read it, again for the last time.

She stomped her way to her boss' office.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Mikan shouted, raising the newspaper with both hands and not caring about politeness at the moment.

"Just as what you have read" was his calm reply.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shocked by his calm demeanor.

"You don't understand? Give it to me." He motioned for the newspaper with his hand.

Mikan obeyed.

"Okay…" he started. "Natsume Hyuuga was seen last night having a joyous and romantic evening with his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura whom was not introduced yet to the public by this young bachelor. Hyuuga and his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura was the most envied couple that night especially when they had a…" he paused.

"Stop! I read it already." Mikan informed.

"Then, wasn't it clear enough?" he mocked.

"But everything written there is false." She complained.

"Which part? The dinner? The dance?" Natsume tried to act innocent. He just loves to tease Mikan Sakura.

"The part that I'm your…girlfriend." She said the last word in almost a whisper.

"Hn" he said. He stood up, softly pacing around Mikan. Then, went near her.

He moved closer to her, his lips almost touching her ears, he whispered, "Didn't I tell you to not blame me for what will happen?" he pulled away.

The nearness of his lips to her ears brought tingles in the back of her neck almost like the time she kissed her for the first time.

"_Damn it! Why am I remembering that kiss in this moment?" she thought angrily, unconsciously shaking her head._

"I warned you." he told her. "You gave your name out anyway. Now, your name's all over the news. Overnight, you became a star."

"Fine. I was wrong. I didn't know this was going to happen by just giving out my name." she stopped and gave out a sigh. _"No wonder why they were formal with me. They thought I was Hyuuga's girlfriend."_

Natsume was just looking at her, smirking a bit.

"Satisfied now?"

"What?" he couldn't help but ask, his smirk faltering a bit.

"Satisfied that you proved yourself that you were right." She stated.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Whatever. This isn't true anyway. No one will believe that were going out, if they'll just know what kind of person I am." Mikan said, convincing herself. "You should also tell the public that it's not true. It's just a misunderstanding." She told Natsume.

"Why would I bother myself with that?" he asked, challenging her.

"It will not be good for your image. A handsome, hot and the most wanted bachelor in Japan with a "girlfriend" who is from nowhere and just a secretary." Mikan told him, smiling for Natsume was listening intently.

There was an air of silence before Natsume spoke again, "You're right. I'll just have to clear it to to the public." He agreed.

Mikan was speechless. Natsume Hyuuga actually agreed with her without arguments and fights. He actually thought that she was right without any more convincing. But deep inside, she was a bit sad that what she just said about herself, he totally agreed with it.

"Okay. Schedule a press conference as soon as possible." Natsume instructed Mikan. "If possible today, much better."

Mikan simply nodded and rushed out of the office and went back to her desk.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

As I watched her rushed out of my office, a conclusion came into my mind…she is really troubled by this news. Honestly, I was a bit shocked to see it too even though I was expecting it but my expectation was not it will come out this fast. I'm not troubled by it though. It is more of fascination of how the things had turned out.

"Press con, huh?" I said to myself. "Nice pretense."

I am not affected by her reaction of me and her going out. I just…don't like it. That's all. It's just a first time for me. Well, there is a lot of first time for me every time I'm with her.

So, this is how things really turned out. Not really that bad.

Oh! She's coming back now, got to get my act together.

I fixed myself and started to act busy in front of my laptop.

**End of POV**

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**I'm so excited because after a few more chapters, it will be the end.**

**So, please don't forget to review. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**I've got the next chapter.**

**Please read. :))**

* * *

"I have scheduled a press conference just like you ordered." Mikan happily reported.

"So?" he replied impassively.

"It will be this afternoon at three." She said with a wide grin. "You know what…"

He looked up from his laptop.

"I can't believe how people can be so interested in your life. With a single call, they'll come running here when they hear the name Natsume Hyuuga." She said although it seemed like she was speaking only to herself.

"Aren't I blessed?" Natsume said with sarcasm and went back to his laptop.

"Can't say." Mikan said, raising her shoulders. "That's all sir." She turned her back as she was about to leave.

Natsume looked up again, looking at her from behind. He seemed like a stalker, watching her without her knowing. This was not his first but enjoyed those moments. Sometimes, he would stand near his door and peek a little just to see what and how she was doing. He doesn't know what has gotten into him. It's like an emotion from deep within triggered his actions to be far from the usual.

Mikan Sakura has left his office but a picture of her, has never left his mind.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I have scheduled a press conference for Natsume to clarify and inform the public of the truth. Well, it wasn't that hard setting it. People were even willing to come right then and there. They couldn't wait and even started to ask me a few questions which I escaped, gladly, by saying, "That will be discussed during the press conference. Thank you."

Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about it. I'm worried about what he would say about me in public. I'm scared that it might hurt…I mean that he might make fun of me in front of them.

"I wonder when Hotaru is coming back." My mind wandered off to my best friend.

I miss her for a lot of reasons. I don't have anyone to talk to when I am home from work. It's really not enjoyable when you're eating dinner and watching television alone. She really took her time in wherever she is. Hotaru didn't even give me a single call.

"What are you sulking for Mikan?" I thought. It's not like it was unusual.

Okay. Back to work.

**End of POV**

* * *

One hour more before the press conference and people are already gathering at the hall. The guards were on the watch for crazy fan girls and Natsume-haters. While Mikan was pacing back and forth on her office like as if she was the one being interviewed. It isn't really her but this involves her, big time.

She was still pacing back and forth until…a crashing sound was heard from the dungeon, I mean Natsume's office.

"What was that?" Mikan cannot help but wonder.

She walked to the door, calling out, "Sir? Is something wrong?" No reply. She knocked. And knocked again. Still no answer.

"SIR? She called again but this time with worry. There was still no answer so she decided to get inside without his permission.

"Natsume!" she almost shouted seeing Natsume was crouched on his seat, leaning his forehead on the desk for support, he was clutching his stomach and his face was full of pain. He was sweating already.

Mikan bent down and touched his face. He was already becoming pale.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." She announced. She stood up in a hurry but was stopped by Natsume's strong hands.

"N…n…no…" he panted. "No ambulance. It will cause too much ruckus. Just buy the medicine…you bought me before." He demanded.

"But…" Mikan tried to argue, her face showing genuine care.

"Don't argue." He still had the strength to say. "I'm the boss." He added, and then he let his hands drop back to his aching stomach as he leaned back on his chair.

"Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." Mikan assured him and then she rushed out of the office to the nearest drug store she can find.

The hall was getting noisier. The time for the scheduled conference had already come but there was no Natsume Hyuuga, yet. There were complaints and all the office people could do was to hold them for a bit for the secretary was still busy.

Mikan Sakura was panting as she arrived at the building but didn't even stop to catch her breath as she ran straight to the elevator punching the buttons.

"_Why is this elevator so slow?" she thought worriedly. "He didn't really look good. I have to hurry." And then…TING!_

She had finally arrived. She ran straight to his office' doors but she stopped…someone was there.

"Are you the secretary?" The someone asked, angrily. Someone was kneeling beside Natsume's chair.

Mikan just nodded, stunned because there was too much familiarity the someone was holding Natsume's arms, hands then to the face.

"How could you leave him here? And just ran off…" the person accusingly said.

"I…" Mikan was about to say something.

"You should have called the ambulance." The person continued.

"But…"

"Don't you have the right sense?" the person glared at her.

Mikan kept quiet. She tightened her hold on the medicine bag and held it behind her. She felt like crying. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"WHATEVER!" was the reply she got.

* * *

**Okay. That's it, for now.**

**How was it?**

**Reviews, comments are highly appreciated.**

**Really, it keeps me inspired.**

**Thanks! :))**


	38. Chapter 38

**Next chap...**

**Read to found out who that someone was...:D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHATEVER!" was the reply she got.

"Should I call the ambulance?" Mikan asked, trying to be of some help.

"I already called for it." The someone said. "Just stay outside."

Mikan did as she was told. She slowly closed the door behind her and leaned her back on it. _"How could I be so stupid?" she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about her uselessness. _

"But who was she?" Mikan wondered looking at the door as if she can see through it. Her eyes lit up as memories came to her. She was the girl in the picture…and she was also the person whom Mikan met at the hotel. Azumi. The woman in Natsume's life.

Mikan's hold on the medicine bag tightened as she felt a little pang inside her. It was a feeling that made her tears well down her face. These were tears of conscience. Mikan tried to convince herself that it was nothing more than that.

Mikan was lost in a moment of reflection until she heard a crash…from the office. Followed by a shrill voice that called, "NATSUME!"

Instinct told Mikan that she was needed and so without any hesitation went inside.

"Sir?" Mikan said.

The chair that Natsume sat on not a long time ago was now already down on the floor and he who was supposed to be seating was now on his feet, his back leaning on the nearest wall he could find. Azumi was away from him, as if she was pushed away. Her eyes showed worry, confusion and above every feeling, it showed pain.

Mikan stayed where she was. Not knowing what to do.

"Natsume…" Azumi called, moving a bit closer.

Natsume was still on the same wall, leaning. He hadn't noticed Mikan for his eyes looked below as he tried to control the pain in where his hands are clutching to.

Mikan was still quiet, controlling the urge to go near him and help him ease the pain.

"What are you doing here?" he huskily asked Azumi. He didn't even wait for a reply. "Where is Mikan? I want her." He asked again.

"Mikan?" Azumi repeated.

"Natsume…" Mikan called and went near to him.

Without warning, he grabbed Mikan's hands holding it tightly like it was the medicine he needed.

Azumi just stood from afar. The scene before was like a romantic movie scene and she was just a third party, an uninvited guest.

"Where…" he was supposed to say then he heard an ambulance's siren. He looked at Mikan. Mikan shook her head in return.

"I told you not…" but before he could even finish his sentence, he lost consciousness, falling on Mikan. Thank God Mikan was strong enough and didn't fall back.

Azumi seeing what happened tried to help.

"Can you please guide the ambulance people up here?" Mikan asked politely.

Azumi hesitated at first but nodded, anyway.

"Natsume. Just hang on, okay?" Mikan whispered, keeping her strength to keep them from trampling over.

After a few minutes that felt like hours for Mikan, she heard hasten footsteps and then, she saw them…the ambulance people.

They carried Natsume to the stretcher but there was a slight problem…he wouldn't let go of Mikan's hand.

"I'm sorry." Mikan apologized when she unsuccessfully removed his hand.

Azumi tried to help too but ended up with the same result.

"It's okay." A person replied and they carried it to the elevator and of course, Mikan had to tag along.

They did their best to avoid press but it just isn't possible especially when they heard the ambulance siren.

"I'm sorry. Press conference is cancelled. An emergency has come up." Azumi tried explaining. At least she had a use in that part, she was for moral support. Then, ran to catch up to Natsume.

"Can I come?" Azumi asked, wanting to come with Natsume in the ambulance.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We only allow one companion." A person said, giving Mikan a glance.

Of course, it had to be Mikan. Since, he just wouldn't let go and that was the way he wanted it to be.

She eyed Mikan for a while and sighed in defeat. She lost to the secretary. And again, like in a movie scene, she was again the third party, the uninvited guest.

Azumi followed behind the ambulance with her hazard lights on. Even with all the rush, she just couldn't help but feel the pain. Yes, she was the one who let go but when she read the news, her feet just dragged her to his office and there, he saw him in pain. But no pain can compare when she went near him then touched him and he said, "Mikan" soft enough to be a confession of love. That single name showed Natsume's need of the woman he just called. He had moved on. And this time there was no going back.

Before she knew it, they had already arrived at the hospital. Azumi gave out a big sigh before getting off the car and went inside the hospital.

He had let go of Mikan's hand, finally. When Azumi saw her, she was standing outside the emergency room.

"How is he?" Azumi asked.

"Still unconscious." Was Mikan's reply. She was rubbing her hands in nervousness.

No words were exchanged after that. All that was heard was their heavy breathing and their whispered prayers.

"I think you should sit." Azumi said to Mikan, breaking the silence. Mikan did, feeling all her strength die down after all the rush and worry.

"I'm really sorry." Azumi said.

Mikan looked at her, confused.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you, at the office." She reiterated.

"No. You were right. I really should have called the ambulance." Mikan said in reply.

Just after their conversation, the doctor came out. They stood up together, their faces showing curiosity for whatever news they will hear.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**How was it?**

**Please don't forget to drop a review...**

**Thanks! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's the next chap...**

**Don't worry about Natsume being hospitalized. Its just a minor incident.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy.**

* * *

"He's fine now." the doctor started. "He was awake for a while but eventually went back to his unconscious state." He finished.

"Can we go see him?" Azumi asked, hopefully.

"Okay. But just for a few minutes." The doctor said, politely.

They both nodded and was about to go inside the room.

"A...a…" the doctor started to say, "Is any of you possibly Mikan?" He asked.

"That's me." Mikan said, quite confused how the doctor got her name.

"It's nothing really. While he was conscious, he said something, a name specifically. I was just curious who that person was." Then, he left.

"_He called my name." was the first thing that entered Mikan's mind._

Azumi just stood there dumbfounded for a moment. This girl in front of her must be no ordinary woman for Natsume to acknowledge her even in his state of almost zero consciousness. That's something that not even her had accomplished.

"Miss Azumi?" Mikan brought her back. "I think we should be going in." she said.

The hospital room was white, from the ceiling to the walls until to the floor. There in the center of the room was the bed and on it, was Natsume Hyuuga.

They can hear his slow, rhythmic breathing, a sign that he was alive. This time, there were no sweats on the side of his face, his hands weren't clutched to his abdomen but were placed on his side. He was calm and eased of pain.

Azumi went near him and was about to touch his hand but before she did, she looked at Mikan as if to ask permission. But Mikan wasn't looking at her but at the sleeping figure. Mikan's face showed relief that because of too much relief she was near to crying. She truly cares for him.

"Aren't you going to come near?" Azumi asked her.

Mikan shook her head, "I'm okay here. As long as he's fine, that's all that matters."

"You're right. As long as he's fine." Then, Azumi went to Mikan and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"It's late. We should be heading home and get some rest." With that, they decided to go home.

Morning came quickly and Mikan was awake earlier that the usual. She was planning to buy some things and flowers for Natsume and give him a short visit then to the office. Of course, she still had work to do.

She got ready and started her travel. While picking for which flower to buy, she was having a hard time choosing. She doesn't know what Natsume's favorites are. So in the end, she decided to get what she liked.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him flowers. I look like a suitor or someone visiting a dead relative. And he's surely far from dead. It doesn't matter; I already got him one and its tulips because they're my favorite.

"I'm really glad he's okay." I said to myself as I smelled the tulips.

Again, his pained face flashed into my mind. I was so scared and then I stupidly rushed to the drug store when I should have called for an ambulance. Thank God, Miss Azumi was there. Miss Azumi…she was just a woman I helped at the hotel but fate has a way of playing with me. That woman was not just somebody but she was a woman who had captured a cold man's heart and changed him into a person who wasn't him. But she was also the woman who had hurt him deeply that turned him colder and more distant and again, he was back to the old him.

"Why am I thinking about this?" I tried to ask myself but the answer was always the same. Because deep inside, I wished that she was "just" a woman.

"We're here ma'am." The cab driver announced.

I paid my fare and got off the taxi. Okay. This is just a friendly visit, I told myself once again.

**End of POV**

* * *

Mikan walked through the aisle leading to Natsume's room and she can't help but overhear the chit-chats of the nurses around. Most of them were talking about Natsume Hyuuga.

She heard, "There's a pretty woman at his room. I have a gut feeling it's his girlfriend."

"_A woman." Azumi was the first person Mikan thought of._

She was already standing in front of the entrance to Natsume's room. In the glass, she can see him and her. She was right. It was really Azumi.

Azumi was trying to let Natsume eat something but like a spoiled child, he didn't even budge his mouth to eat. Azumi was already making a face.

Aside from that, Mikan also noticed the flowers, lots of them actually. Probably from fans. Her flowers would just go unnoticed in that sea. She was having second thoughts of coming in. It's not like she was the one Natsume needed, right?

She stared again, through the glass but this time her eyes and Natsume's met. The contact was intact for a couple of seconds. She could not move. Should she come in now or not?

"Natsume?" she heard Azumi said, then followed where he was looking. "Mikan?" Azumi softly mouthed, she went to open the door.

"What do you think you're doing outside?" Natsume almost shouted even before Mikan can enter.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should just be leaving then?" Mikan misunderstood.

"What? You're leaving now? When you were supposed to be here an hour ago." He demanded.

"Hour ago?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"But…" Mikan tried saying.

"Don't argue. I'm the boss." He paused, "How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Mikan just stared at him, not being able to say anything.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Was it good enough? :D**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow! It has been a long time since I last updated. **

**I'm sorry. But anyway, here is a new chap...**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry" was all Mikan could say.

Natsume just looked at her with his nonchalant eyes. As if waiting for her to come closer. Sensing this, Mikan went near.

"What's that you're bringing?" he asked when he saw what she was holding.

"Umm…I brought some flowers to brighten the room." Mikan said, then looked around the room, "but it seems like it wasn't needed." She gave a small sigh.

"Tulips?" Azumi said as if mocking her. Mikan looked up to her. "Didn't you know white roses are his favorite? Even a fan knows that." There she goes again, acting as if she knows everything.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Mikan said sadly. Then she suddenly gave a smile. "It's okay. I'll bring it home."

"Bring it home?" Natsume said, "When you brought it for me? Such a waste." He said as if regretfully.

Azumi looked at him. _"__What __is __he __saying?__" __she__thought._

"Clear this table." He meant the table beside his bed. "Place your tulips here." Natsume instructed.

"You're not…" Azumi started to say but was cut off by Natsume's glare.

"But…Nat..sir…" Mikan stattered.

"Just do it." He demanded and Mikan did as she was told.

"You seem to have a lot of admirers." Mikan stated, as she was looking around the room, balloons, gifts and flowers. A lot of them.

"Of course." He said arrogantly but on his mind only one matter. Maybe that's why he allowed these flowers in his room to show off and not to be so obvious.

"_But maybe I'll just throw everything except hers." He thought, "Well, that would be too obvious." Little did he know that he was now very obvious. Keeping her flowers beside his bed? That's obvious enough._

But that doesn't matter for with the sea of flowers in the room, only one stood out for him. The tulips. Maybe because it was different from the others or maybe because it was from her. Well, whatever it is, it was special. Who knows, maybe he'll like tulips now.

"Hey!" he called to Azumi.

"Natsume?" she said, smiling.

Natsume looked at her coldly, "Didn't you have plans for today?"

"I had plans." She smiled again.

"Why don't you go? I don't want to ruin your plans." He said, as if he was such a great gentleman. Let's not forget his sarcastic smile.

"But…" she tried to refute.

"I've got everything I need here." He said his eyes straight to Mikan and a small smile played on his lips.

* * *

**Azumi's POV**

I couldn't dare look for I knew where he was looking. Natsume wanted me to leave but why did he not just say it frankly? I would have understood if he did. But now I don't. Maybe it was because of Mikan. Or was he always like this? Why didn't I notice this before? His sarcasm and coldness, was this really him?

"Okay. I'm going now." I left the room with no single answer to the questions.

He's really confusing. I brought his favorite, white roses. But he ignored it. But here comes Mikan, tulips in hand. He asked her to place it beside his bed? Tulips were not even near his favorites.

Now, since Mikan is here, he is telling me to leave because he's got everything he needs. What am I then?

Wait, thinking about it…it applies to me too. I left him because I've got everything I need. What was he then, at that time?

"Why am I thinking about this stuff now?"

"Urgh! This was already a long time ago." I had to scold myself to bring me back to reality and to realize things just can't go back to what it once was.

**End of POV**

* * *

"What are you doing over there?" Natsume had to ask for he was being ignored.

"I'm cleaning up the petals on the floor and the popped balloons." She said as she was bending over to pick up a popped balloon.

Then, she kept picking up things for awhile.

After a couple of minutes…

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I'm arranging the gifts and flowers." She said, her back facing him.

"_I used to peek at her at the office. Even until the hospital I'm peeking on her?" He can't believe himself. _

"Is there something wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked him seeing him staring into nothingness. "Are you hurt or in pain?" she was really worried.

"_She finally noticed me."_

"I'm fine." He said, "Are you really worried?"

"I was just asking." Mikan turned away from him then started to busy herself again.

"What are you doing now?" He asked again, annoyed.

"I'm arranging your stuff. You've got a lot here." Mikan simply said.

"Why are you acting like a mother?" he asked again.

"I'm not." she argued.

"You are."

"I'm not." A bit of irritation in her voice.

"You are." He still didn't stop. He enjoys teasing her.

"I'm not acting like one." She's irritated and annoyed, already. Then, she dropped his stuff and went to sit near the window, her hands placed across her chest.

"I'm hungry." He announced.

"What do you want to eat?" Mikan asked him, politely.

"Anything will do." Natsume replied.

"Okay. I'll just go out for awhile to buy something." Mikan told him, grabbing her small handbag and she also reached out for the tulips beside the bed.

Natsume's hand stopped her. They both gave each other questioning looks.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked, her brow furrowed.

"What are you doing?" He threw back the question at her.

"I'm just trying to get the flowers." She replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm just going to change it."

"They're mine." He childishly replied.

"I'm just going to change it." Mikan said again with a little force.

"No." he eyed her, seriously.

Mikan sighed.

"Fine. If that's what you like." Then, she headed out for the door.

* * *

**How was it?**

**I know I haven't updated in a long time so I really appreciate those who are still reading this story.**

**I really do. :))**

**I also appreciate reviews. So please do.**

**Thanks!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here is another chapter guys!**

**Though it took quite a while...**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

As the door softly shut, his eyes lingered to the shadow that had just left. Then, his eyes diverted to the red flowers beside him. They were tulips. Truth to be told, he was not really fond of tulips. But as he saw Mikan bring these flowers for him, that thought was quickly diminished.

There was a small knock on the door and Natsume saw white uniformed nurses and doctors come in. The nurses were trying to hold back giggles.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga." A doctor, Natsume presumed, said.

He gave him a wry glance.

"We are just doing the daily rounds so, if you don't mind." The doctor and the nurses started what they have to do.

"Your blood pressure is okay and your breathings fine too. If this continues, you'll be out of here in no time." The doctor announced with a smile. Natsume just nodded.

"But sir, if you don't mind, I think the room is too crowded with the flowers and everything and it may not help that much. How about I ask some nurses to keep away the unnecessary ones?" the doctor added politely.

"That's fine. Just the unnecessary ones though." Natsume replied.

After a few minutes, they left. Then, silence came back to the room.

"_Where is she? What is taking her so long?" he wondered as he took a glance at the clock._

Before he realized it, he was deeply asleep that he didn't even notice a nurse came in to throw away the "unnecessary ones".

He didn't know how long he was asleep but when he woke up, his room had a very light atmosphere. He looked around. It was cleaned up. He looked to bedside table; he saw a bag of food.

"_So she is here. But where?" he looked around again. "Wait." He realized something was amiss. The tulips were gone too!_

He sat up straight and gave a deep sigh. He pressed the emergency button. In less than a minute, a nurse came rushing in.

"Sir?" the nurse asked worriedly but gave a relieved sigh as she saw he was alright.

He looked at her with his fury filled crimson orbs. "Were you the nurse who cleaned up my room?"

The nurse just gave him a questioning look.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"No sir." She quickly replied.

"Get me the nurse who cleaned up my room. Right now!" he said with his domineering tone.

The nurse hurriedly went out. It took about 3 minutes for another nurse to come in.

"You called for me sir?" the nurse smiled.

"Where are the tulips?" he bluntly asked.

"Tulips?" the nurse asked, making sure.

"Yes. Where is it?"

"I can't remember if I picked one up. There were a lot of flowers here sir." She explained.

"WHERE IS IT?" He asked again, his voice rose.

"Probably in the trash sir." She looked down, she was near to crying.

"What? You threw it away?" he accusingly said. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Midori Yumi sir." She replied, still looking down.

"Midori Yumi. Get ready to say goodbye to your job." He arrogantly said to the poor nurse.

"Please sir. I would get you another tulips." She was now looking up, tears already gathering in her eyes.

"You could never replace that tulips." He simply said, looking at her.

"Please sir. I really need this job. I still have a family to support." She begged with tears falling. She got no reply. "Please. Please." She sobbed.

"That does not concern me. You threw them away." He said.

Then, the door opened. "What's happening here?" was the first thing she said, as she saw the sobbing nurse.

The nurse looked at her, "Ma'am, I'm really so sorry." She pleaded.

"What did you do?" this time, she was looking at Natsume.

"Giving her what she deserves" was his reply.

"I'm really so sorry. Are you his girlfriend? I didn't really intend to throw the tulips. I'm so sorry. I really need this job." The nurse was stuttering between sobs.

Mikan nodded, "its okay. But I'll do my best to help. I'm sorry about it." the nurse left with silent thanks.

Mikan, then turned to Natsume, "Why did you do that?" she asked, then continued "Just because she accidentally threw the tulips too? You're really impossible." She grunted.

"It was her fault." Natsume said, looking away. He just can't look at her. How can she still be beautiful when angry?

"Why are you making a big fuss over those tulips? If you really want one, I can get you another."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked at her and said, "You cannot get me another one exactly the same as those because that was different. It was special. When you have given something away, you cannot give it away the second time with exactly the same meaning."

She sighed and went a little closer. "Those were just flowers. I think you mean a different thing with what you said."

"Not really." He replied, "So tell me then Mikan, why you brought me those flowers?"

"Does it really need to have a meaning? Is it not meaning enough just the bringing of those?" she asked him. She didn't know how this serious conversation started.

"It should have a meaning."

"You're my boss, Natsu…sir." Mikan said.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? Just tell me why. That simple."

"_If only it was just that simple." Mikan thoughts wondered._

"Fine. I'll be frank and honest with you, Natsume." She paused, "I brought those flowers because…" she looked at him, he was waiting. "…because I needed a reason to see you. Happy?" Then, she looked away, hiding the little blush that's creeping down her cheeks.

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**How was it?**

**I hope it wasn't that bad because I have my writing skills got worse. :((**

**Anyway, please review.**

**Thanks! :))**


	42. Chapter 42

**Happy 2012 guys!**

**Here's another chap for you to read.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Fine. I'll be frank and honest with you, Natsume." She paused, "I brought those flowers because…" she looked at him, he was waiting. "…because I needed a reason to see you. Happy?" Then, she looked away, hiding the little blush that's creeping down her cheeks.

"Why are you looking away?" he asked, nonchalantly. As if not affected by what she said.

"Why? Can't I?" Mikan responded.

In that moment, when she was looking away, he gave a smile. A genuine smile. One that he had not given for quite a time now. Just in time, Mikan looked at him then she caught the smile as he quickly turned away.

"Wait!" Mikan suddenly said. "Was that a smile?" she said, a wide grin playing on her lips.

Natsume ignored her.

"Come on." She went closer to him. "You actually smiled, on your own will." She poked him in the face. "Why are you looking away?" she mocked. Poked him again.

She was about to poke him again when Natsume grabbed her hand and she fell down on him with her face a few inches away from his.

Mikan's eyes widened, "What did you do that for?" She tried to look away.

"Come on, don't look away." He teased her, using his other hand to let Mikan face him.

"What…Let me go!" She struggled. But too bad, even if he was hospitalized, Natsume was still stronger.

He was smirking.

"Hey! What if a nurse will get in? Let me go!" She struggled again.

"So?" He still was smirking. "Not my problem really. I am just a helpless patient, aren't I?"

"Natsume!" She gave him a warning tone.

"I'll let you go…" he paused. "…if you'll kiss me." he finished.

"WHAT? As if I would do that." Mikan quickly said. "Stop acting like a child will you." she added.

"Too bad. I would not let go, then." Natsume said, still gripping her wrist.

"Let me go!" Mikan was serious.

"Kiss." He closed his eyes but was smirking.

"No!"

He ignored her.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. None of them moving and talking. Mikan checked the clock. _"Not good." She thought. "In a few minutes from now, a nurse will come and check." She sighed._

"Let me go." She said in a pleading tone, almost.

"Kiss."

"You're still on that?"

He simply nodded.

"_Why is he acting like a child? What a mean brat." She was thinking._

"Fine. Fine." She gave up. "Cheeks, okay?"

"Cheeks? That's for little kids." Natsume said.

"Huh? Where do you want it to be, anyway?" she asked.

"Lips." He casually said.

"WHA…!" She took a deep breath. _"He's really acting like a brat."_

"It's not like we have never done it before." He smirked at her.

She sighed. "Fine. Fine. Fine. You win." She gave up entirely.

He closed his eyes.

She moved a few centimeters.

"_I could feel her breathing." He thought._

She moved again.

"_It feels so close. Why did I have to close my eyes?"_

She moved. There nose was almost touching. She closed her eyes and was about to…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A nurse came in, "Good…" she stopped. Her eyes widened.

Natsume looked at her with his annoyed crimson eyes, "What?" he was almost shouting.

"I'm sorry. I'll just come back later." And with that, she left.

"I'm so ashamed." Mikan looked away. "This is your entire fault. Just let me go." She looked at him straight in the eye.

She hadn't noticed that Natsume's hand was on the crook of her neck and before she can process how that happened and when, Natsume's lips were already on hers. Their lips danced to the rhythm of unheard melody and not just their lips, but also their hearts. A kiss filled with their emotions and feelings that Mikan almost could not hold back the tears. It was a kiss they willingly gave.

They slowly pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes while Natsume feels her face around his palm. Mikan gave a small smile.

"Can you let me go now?" she asked politely.

"Never." Was his reply. He hugged her tightly as if to never let her go.

"But…don't you find me heavy?" she innocently asked.

"A bit."

"I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'm just gonna stay here." She assured him.

Then, he let go of her.

"You're not going to get mad at me for that, right?" Natsume asked her, sitting up.

Mikan just gave him a smile. Then, she sat down at the edge of his bed.

"You know what…" Natsume started saying.

"Hmm?" Mikan looked at him.

"I feel much better now." He said. "Maybe the medicine I need was you after all." He finished saying with all sincerity.

She smiled. "That's great, then. So you'll be better now and get out of this hospital, right?"

Then a nurse knocked and came in.

"I'll just go out for a while, okay? Mikan said.

After a couple of minutes, she came back and Natsume was sleeping. _"He must have been tired."_

She sat down and held his hand. _"It's okay Mikan. Just for now, let your emotions take over you. Just for now, think that you are just Mikan and he is just Natsume. Just savor the kiss."_

She looked at him behind those misty eyes.

"_Why did I have to realize it? Why now? It should have been before so I can escape it. Well, it's too late."_

Her tears fell silently so as not to wake him up.

"_There's nothing I can do. I am in love. I love him. I love Natsume Hyuuga."_

* * *

**How was it?**

**Was it okay?**

**Hope it was so drop in a review. Very much appreciated.**

**Thanks!**

**Happy new year guys! :))**


End file.
